


Truth of the Unknown

by ChomeChan



Series: The Truth [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Black Order - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SuperNaturals, Yullen, haven't decided yet, naturals, slight lavilena?, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChomeChan/pseuds/ChomeChan
Summary: "You can't fall in love with me.""Why not?""It's wrong. You and I. Being together. It won't end well." The whitette before him laughed dryly."Who cares? We'll make the best of it." The taller male sighed."I'll destroy you in the end.""I'll save you, before you do."





	1. Prologue

_"Mom? Why are you crying?" A small silver haired child asked. His mother, with auburn hair, and soft blue colored eyes stared at her son._

_"Oh, Allen. What are you doing up still?" She asked kindly, ignoring his question. Silver eyes flickered up to look at her._

_"I had to use the bathroom." He replied. His mother nodded._

_"Mom?" He questioned. "Why were you crying?" He asked curiously. His mother turned to face her precious child. She gave him a bright smile._

_"I'm fine Allen." He walked towards her and hugged her. The gentle mother scooped her son up into her arms, hugging him close to her._

"Why were you _crying, mom? Did someone hurt you...?"_

_"It's because I fell in love...." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. The little boy looked at her._

_"Love?" He asked. She nodded._

_"Love is a beautiful thing. But, it can also be painful. Very, very painful. But that doesn't mean you should avoid it. Experience it, and cherish it. Always remember what your father used to say, okay?" The little boy in her arms gave a small nod, yawning a bit. She smiled down at him, affection and love shining in her eyes._

_"Never fall in love Yuu." A woman told her son, as she lay dying. Her fingers were entangled with her now dead husband._

_"But why mother?" He questioned, kneeling in front of his dying parents._

_"Because being in love is hell." And that was all his mother said before he was ripped from his spot by a man. He would never remember what that man looked like. All he would remember would be blood red eyes and sharp white fangs. He evilly grinned at the raven headed child in his arms before sinking his teeth into the boy's neck. The boy looked at the scary man, as he felt immense pain everywhere. He looked to his mother for help, but she was dead now._

_Never fall in love. It hurts like the sun burning your skin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 13th


	2. Chapter One

His life was relatively normal. Despite the fact that he only had one parent to look after him. His father had died when he was seven. His mother, a gentle soul watched over the boy, acting as both mother and father at once. It was hard for the two, but they kept the words of 'don't stop, keep walking' in their minds. It was almost like a mantra, the boy's father would say repeatedly. Despite growing up with only his mother, Allen had lived the life of a normal boy. He went to school, studied hard, and when he was old enough, he started looking after his mother.

While he went to school, he didn't have many friends. His grades were average, nothing really stood out about him. The kids in The schools he went to excluded him, making the boy an outcast. He was bullied for the abnormal scar on his face, his stock white hair, and his left arm. He never knew why he had such abnormalities. When he had asked, his mother had explained to him that he was born with those things. _"Don't worry about what other kids say about your looks. Embrace them, Allen. You shouldn't look at them as flaws, but look at them as something that makes you special from the other kids."_

It brought a smile to his face when he thought of his mother's words. He tried. He tried hard to think of his abnormalities as things that made him special. But no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't work. He couldn't help shying away from the mirror in the bathroom or wearing gloves in public. He tried to hide his insecurities from his mother, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary worry. However, deep down, whether he knew it subconsciously or he acknowledged it, he had a feeling his mother _knew_ what bothering him. Being the mother she was though, she didn't try to pry into her son's feelings, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for him.

However, as normal as Allen seemed, there were a few things off about the boy. One of the main things was the boy believed in the unimaginable. He thought he could prove that the souls of the supernatural actually existed. That was most likely the main factor that pushed kids away from him. Sure, most children grew up believing in imaginary friends, but they usually grew out of it by maybe nine or ten. However, Allen didn't stop believing until he thirteen. It was odd. But Allen's mother never paid any mind to it. When she was asked about it before, she'd giver her answer, while staring fondly at her little boy. _"I think it just means he's very creative and has a wild imagination. Just like his father. I'm not worried about Allen if that's what you're asking. He'll grow into a fine young man."_

However, the gentle mother never lived to see the boy flourish. It happened when the boy was fifteen. He had gotten home from school and decided to make dinner while he waited for his mother to come home from work. He hummed a soft tune while he cooked. He figured he'd talk to her about his studies. He wanted to get her opinion on where he should go to college, and his future overall. As a few hours passed, Allen began to grow worried. His mother would've been home by five thirty. It had been six. There was a knock on the door, and slightly nervous, he opened the door. "Mom...?" He asked quietly, peeking his head from out behind the door.

Instead of seeing his mother, two police officers stood in front of him. One of them had brown, overly curly hair. He wore glasses and had a very sad expression on his face. The one standing next to him was a woman with a scar running across the bridge of her nose. She had light brown hair. "I hate to ask you this but, are you Allen Walker, son?" The male asked. Unsure, Allen gave a timid nod.

"Y-Yes that's me...has something happened to my mother? Is she alright?" Allen questioned, panicking slightly. The male bit his lip, hesitant.

"I...I'm sorry, Mr. Allen...but....your mother, was murdered about an hour ago..." The man explained. Allen's eyes widened, as he absorbed the news.

 _'Dead....? Mom's...dead....? This....this isn't real...right....?'_ His knees buckled, and he collapsed, falling to the floor. The two officers by the door, immediately entered, moving towards the shocked boy. The male looked at the boy worriedly.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss...and it pains me to tell you this, but my partner and I have some questions we'd like to ask you..." The male spoke softly. Allen bit his lip and slowly nodded.

When the two officers left, the boy was left, sitting on the couch, sobbing at the loss of his mother. First his father, and now his mother? Just who else was he going to lose?

After his mother left, Neah Walker, Allen's uncle, watched over him. The male moved into the apartment the teen and his mother used to share. Neah didn't have the heart to uproot the boy from a life he'd grown used too so suddenly. He couldn't live with that guilt, not to mention the regret. After Allen's mother died, the boy was in a small period of depression. Neah had decided to help his nephew, by giving him something that he could use an outlet for his feelings. That's how Allen had gotten involved with music. He used music as a way to cope with the loss of his mother. To Neah's shock, the boy was practically a natural.

Currently, Allen Walker was nineteen years old. He worked in a coffee shop, under the supervision of a man named Howard Link. Link had been good friends with Neah, so the male felt nothing but relief with the blonde looking after his nephew. "I'm heading out uncle Neah!" The soft voice of the young adult rang out through the small apartment. Neah, who had been currently making a cup of coffee nodded, giving the boy a small wave.

"Be careful Allen!~ I don't want anyone trying to make any moves on my darling nephew!~" Allen laughed in response, leaving the apartment. With a small smile, the boy walked to his workplace. As he walked, he had his earbuds in, playing music. He looked around at the town he lived in, a smile still on his face. It disappeared, however, when he passed by a certain street.

 _'I'm doing much better now mom...I think...'_ His thoughts were cut off as he began walking again. As he walked, he bumped shoulders with a long-haired male -female?- with their hair up. The two made eye contact as they passed by one another. For some odd reason, time seemed to slow down as Allen stared into those cobalt eyes. It seemed as the boy and this stranger were the only two on the street. The motions of other people blurred around them, and all sounds seemed muffled. Even Allen's music. Everything went back to normal when the stranger scoffed and walked past him.

Confused, Allen shook his head, continuing to walk to work. He entered the coffee shop, pulling out his earbuds, before pulling off his coat. "Good morning Link!" Allen said cheerfully.

"Good morning Walker." The blonde haired male replied. Allen walked into the back, entering through a door that said **_employees only_ ** and grabbed his brown colored apron. He tied it as he walked behind his register. Link then walked over to the closed and open sign, making sure the open half of the sign faced the outside.

For some reason, as people flooded the small coffee shop, Allen wanted to see that long haired stranger again. Surprised by his thoughts, Allen shook it off.

_'Just who was that guy exactly? Why is he having this effect on me?!'_

_**Originally published August 13th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the first official chapter of Truth of the Unknown! I hope you all enjoyed Allen's point of view of things. I'm a bit iffy about this chapter, but I'd love it if you guys could tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	3. Chapter Two

He had been a vampire for years now. Before it happened, he had two loving parents, and they lived in a relatively nice neighborhood. It was at that time, where his smiles weren't as rare as they would be later on. He laughed easily. Sure, he still had his angry attitude, but it wasn't horrible. It was manageable. He was a good kid, that much was for sure. He didn't believe in fake things or fake ideals. He trained with his father, while his mother taught him proper manners. The Kanda household had a perfectly normal life. It wouldn't be until Yuu was in the fourth grade where his life would never again be considered normal.

It was during the weekend. The three were planning to get out of the house for a few hours, running around town. However, just as they were about to leave, they were attacked. The thing that had attacked him, turned him into something else. And Yuu _loathed_ it. He hated what he had become. When he first woke up again after the attack, there were two kids -one his age, and one a bit younger- standing over him. Yuu instantly snarled, thinking that they were related to the _thing_ that killed his parents. "Whoa! Calm down! We aren't here to hurt ya! Promise!" The one with an eye patch exclaimed. The little girl next to him nodded in response. Yuu frowned as the two backed up, letting him sit up. The two kids looked at him curiously.

" _What_?!" The little boy snapped angrily. The girl next to the boy pointed to the left side of his mouth. Confused, and not to mention irritated, Yuu felt his mouth. There was liquid there. He didn't drool, did he? When he pulled his hand back, he saw _blood_. "What the hell?!" He shouted, cobalt eyes widening. The boy cracked a grin. He looked towards the girl, and the way his hair moved, it exposed his right eye. A nasty looking scratch started from just a bit above his eyebrow and ran through his eye before it ended a bit before his cheekbone.

"See Lenalee?! I told you he was gonna be a vamp!" The boy cheered. The girl, now dubbed as Lenalee, gave a giggle in response.

"That just means you two won't get along, Lavi!" She teased. The boy, Lavi, pouted in response.

"It's not my fault Ima-"

"Alright, you two. You've confused the poor boy enough..." A man said, walking into the house through the door. He had purple hair, a white coat, and a white beret sitting on his head. His black glasses glinted against the sunlight. The reflected light shined a bit on Yuu, making the boy hiss and back away quickly. The man frowned. "Ah, I'm sorry. I should've been a bit more careful with the light..." He apologized. Yuu frowned. Just what the hell was going on, and why was the light _burning_ him?! As if sensing his inner thoughts, the mysterious man gently smiled."You must be very confused right?" Yuu frowned.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned, voicing his thoughts. The man kneeled down in front of the shaken boy.

"My name is Komui Lee. And this-" He pointed to the girl. "Is my little sister, Lenalee. The boy next to her is Lavi." He introduced. "And we're apart of the Black Order. It's a place to help supernaturals like you, Yuu." The boy stared at him, confused.

"Don't call me that." He couldn't help saying. That name was something only his parents could call him. Nobody else. He cast a solemn look over to the cold and lifeless bodies of his parents. They were gone now. So that name was gone too. If his parents couldn't call him that name anymore, then nobody could.

"Then what would you like us to call you?" Komui asked, shocked by the boy's response. Yuu looked up at him with strong, yet sad eyes.

"It's...it's Kanda. Just Kanda." He forced out. Komui gave a nod in response. The male then began to explain just what the Black Order was. By the time he was done with it, Kanda had been shaking. With fury. "So you're telling me...that this guy...made me a vampire?" He began slowly. Komui nodded. Kanda grit his teeth. "You said that this place was supposed to _help_ people, right?" Komui gave another nod.

"Yes, that's correct."

"If that's true, then why didn't you stop it from happening...?!" Kanda snapped, looking up at Komui with a glare. The male was shocked by the boy's sudden outburst. "If you guys are supposed to help, then why didn't you stop my mom and dad from dying?! Why didn't you stop that guy?! Why the hell didn't you, bastards?!" At this point, there were a few tears trailing down his cheeks. Komui's shocked face turned into one of sadness and regret. He moved to the little boy and picked him up. "Let go of me! I'm not going with you! Put me down!" He snarled through his tears, hitting his fists against the male's chest.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at the boy sadly. As they walked, Kanda ended up falling asleep. Komui glanced down at the boy once in a while. "I'm sorry, Kanda. We should've tried harder. But I promise we _will_ try our best to make things easy for you..."

For the first month, Kanda remained in his room. He didn't know a thing about vampires. All he knew was that he thirsted for blood. It disgusted him. Why did he have to be turned into such a _monster_? Why couldn't he have died along with his parents? It was during that month that Kanda began to change, personality wise. He was mostly full of bad attitude, and anger. He was angry at the Order. And he was angry at the man that forever ruined his life. Over the weeks, his hate and anger shifted over to the man, and not so much the Order.

When the second month rolled around, Lavi and Lenalee tried to coax the boy out of his room. They knew Kanda had begun to take the blood they offered him, probably unwillingly though. They also knew Komui went to his room sometimes and tried to talk to the boy, and teach him about what he was. It wouldn't be until the third month when Kanda left his room. Lenalee and Lavi stuck around him, much to his annoyance. He didn't like the company of others. He preferred to be alone most of the time.

Throughout the years, Kanda eventually grew used to everyday life in the Black Order. Both him and Lavi were the oldest, being twenty-two. Lenalee was two years younger than them, making her twenty. Not only was the Black Order a place for supernatural beings, but it was also a place that sent teams of supernaturals after rogue ones. That's exactly what the three young adults current mission was. "Yuu-chan!" Lavi grinned, jumping on his friend.

"Che, I told you not to call me that, baka usagi!" He spat. Lavi's grin widened. Lenalee heaved a sigh as she walked over to the two.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes, and _this_ is what happens?" She murmured, facepalming. Lavi chuckled, while Kanda rolled his eyes. They were currently at a small café. Correction, they were standing _outside_ the café. Lavi had successfully pissed Kanda off, causing him to flip out. The manager came by and kicked them out of the café. Lenalee had apologized, and explained the situation to the man, hoping to ease his anger.

"Che, blame it on the fucking baka usagi," Kanda grumbled, angry. Lavi pouted in response.

"You're so mean to your best friend!" Lenalee whacked the two in the back of the head.

"Enough fighting you two! Now let's get going!" The three then began walking around town, Lavi and Lenalee getting into a conversation. Kanda paid no real mind to them. As he walked, he bumped shoulders with a rather odd guy. He had white hair and a scar on the left side of his face. The two made eye contact as they passed by one another. For some odd reason, time seemed to slow down as Kanda stared into those innocent looking silver eyes. It seemed as if the vampire and this stranger were the only two on the street. The motions of other people blurred around them, and all sounds seemed muffled. Even Lavi and Lena's conversation. Everything went back to normal when Kanda scoffed and walked past the boy, realizing the two people in front of him were getting a bit ahead.

"Yuu?" Lavi questioned, noticing Kanda's slightly distracted look. Kanda simply looked at him, scowling.

"Che, shut up."

_**Originally published August 13th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I know Kanda's a bit OOC, but the only reason why is because he did show his emotions as a kid, but y'know...stuff. And then he went all grumpy! XD. Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!~


	4. Chapter 3

Allen let out a quiet sigh as the day of work began to come close to an end. For some reason, he felt slightly upset about not seeing the stranger with striking blue eyes and wondered why. Shaking his head, Allen continued his work quietly, taking the customers orders, and giving some of them to Link for him to handle. Things were relatively slow that day, and Allen couldn't help wondering how different things would be if there were more people working then just him and the owner. The problem was that nobody had wanted to work at the coffee shop often. Most people in Noah's Innocence wanted more popular jobs, unlike Allen. Somehow, the two males had managed to make it work together.

"Here you go ma'am," Allen said politely, handing a woman her coffee. The woman took it, smiling.

"Thank you." She replied happily, before leaving the small shop to continue on with her day. The next person in line moved up, giving the boy their order. As Allen made their coffee, he couldn't help but glance at the clock every once in a while. He had about thirty minutes left of his shift, and then he could head home for the night. Link had never tried to keep Allen later than planned on purpose. Sometimes an emergency came up -Link never told him the details- at night, and Allen would be left to take care of the shop alone. But he'd always been home before ten.

Currently, it was seven thirty-five, and Allen's shift ended at eight. The boy began cleaning a mug left by a customer since people had been entering the coffee shop slower and slower as it got closer to eight. As he cleaned, his eyes drifted over to the black piano in the corner of the shop. He didn't play the instrument often when he worked. It was sometimes rare, but he tried to play when he had the chance. He wanted to practice a melody his mother and father had taught him when he was younger. Allen didn't really remember much about Mana, but he remembered the warm hugs and he spoke with nothing but joy and a gruff, yet gentle voice.

He remembered many things about his mother, however. He remembered how patient she was with him, and how she'd always encourage him, whether it be out loud, or silently. He'd never forget her warm hugs, or how much she _believed_ in him. She cared. Allen felt like his mother was his only friend, all throughout school. Maybe that's why her death hit him hard. Because she was his rock. His support. He had loved her so much. He loved both of his parents so much. What he'd give to go back in time and stop them dying. He'd do _anything_. At this point, Allen hadn't even realized he was sniffling a little.

As Allen was distracted by his thoughts and cleaning the mugs, he didn't hear the doorbell ring as the door was opened. It seemed as if Link got to whoever entered first, writing down what they wanted. "Walker! Come help me with these orders!" Link's voice broke the boy from his thoughts, and he looked up. Confused, he turned around, only to see three teens standing by the register. One had flaming red hair, with a black eyepatch over his right eye. He wore a green fish scale bandana and a t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. The girl next to him had teal colored hair that reached her shoulders. She had violet eyes and wore a pink tank top with jean shorts and boots.

The last guy, however, caught Allen's attention. The first thing the boy noticed was the cobalt-colored eyes. After that, it was the long dark hair, tied up in a ponytail. His jaw dropped. "You're that guy from earlier! The one that walked into me!" He exclaimed, pointing at the male. Said male turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Che." Was all the male said, scoffing. Allen stared at him in response. The male next to him suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Oh geez, Yuu! Not even gonna apologize?!" He laughed. The girl next to him whacked him in the head.

"You're going to get us kicked out _again_ , Lavi!" The girl exclaimed. Allen and Link looked at one another, before deciding to intervene.

"Um, excuse me...?" Allen asked politely, looking at them. The girl turned to look at him, forgetting about her two friends.

"Ah, sorry!" She apologized quickly. Link went to make their orders, as did Allen.

"No uh, it's alright." The boy replied. "I'm Allen, by the way, Allen Walker." He introduced. The girl smiled.

"Lenalee. And this is Lavi-" She pointed to the grinning male. "And that's Kanda. He's a bit of a grump, so don't mind him." She introduced. Allen gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet the three of you." He greeted. When Link and Allen were done, they handed the three their drinks. The three young adults took a seat. Allen then went back to daydreaming. "Man, today sure was slower than usual..." Allen stated. Link nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It seemed as if the times were switched...we normally get more people at night, but now we've been getting more people during the day." The blonde owner agreed, nodding his head.

"It's probably because of that guy going around. Everyone's afraid of him." Allen commented, frowning as he thought back to his mother.

"What guy?" Lavi asked curiously, suddenly right in front of Allen's face. The boy's eyes widened, and he fell back, landing on the floor as he screamed. Lavi began laughing, finding the boy's reaction hilarious.

"D-Don't do that!" Allen stammered, a hand over his heart as he worked to slow his breathing. Lavi just laughed more. Lenalee came over and whacked him.

"Sorry about him, Allen. But what were you saying about this guy?" She asked. Allen looked at her.

"There's been this guy going around recently, attacking people at night over the past few months...his attacks are random, but his method of killing is the same," Allen explained. "The people who killed had puncture marks on their neck, and-" He felt bile coming up, and he immediately ran out of the room, and into the bathroom. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other, confused. Link decided to step in.

"He has a hard time with this type of thing." He explained, making the two nod. Kanda watched with semi-curious eyes, suddenly wondering about just who Allen Walker was. He was intrigued now, and he wasn't going to leave until he found out. Besides, it seemed like the sprout has some sort of information that would be helpful to them.

_**Originally published August 14th** _


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins guys, I just wanna warn you, I don't know if there's any words missing, and if there are, I'm sorry in advance. If you guys find any missing words, please tell me, and I'll fix it right away. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

After Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were done, they watched as Allen and Link talked with one another. Allen was washing mugs, while Link was taking care of the machines. "Walker, it's almost the end of your shift, you should start heading home now." The older male spoke. Allen looked at him, before giving a small nod.

"Okay. I'll finish up these mugs and then I'll get back to the apartment." He replied softly, turning back to the mugs. Link nodded, going back to his task as well. Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another curiously.

"You sure he's the guy Lena?" The redhead whispered. The girl nodded in response. Kanda scoffed.

"Che sure doesn't look like it." He mumbled. Lenalee frowned at him.

"I'm sure he is! He fits brother's description exactly, right down to the mark on his face!" She murmured in response, her eyes glancing at the male. Kanda and Lavi just stared at her, before nodding. They watched as Allen gave a smile to Link, waved a goodbye to them, and grabbed his coat, walking out of the coffee shop. The boy put his earbuds in his ears once more and began walking home. Lavi then turned to the girl, grinning a little.

"So, can we do it now?" He asked. The girl giggled at how enthusiastic he seemed about it. She nodded.

"Yes, we can do it now." She agreed. Lavi jumped up from his seat, a grumbling Kanda and calm Lenalee following behind him. They walked up to Link. Lavi cracked a grin.

"Hiya Mr. Link, we'd like to talk with you, if that's alright..."

Allen woke up earlier than normal the next morning. He didn't know or understand why. Shrugging it off, he looked at it as having more time to wake up before heading off to work. His uncle looked at him as he came out of his room, dressed and ready an hour earlier than normal. The male looked at him, chuckling. "Someone's up early I see." He teased. Allen numbly nodded.

"Yeah...I woke up an hour earlier without an alarm for once..." He mumbled in reply. Neah chuckled again, before standing from his spot at the table, and pouring the boy a cup of coffee.

"Some coffee will help wake you up. Here." Neah said, handing Allen the cup. He took it with a small smile.

"Thank you." He replied, taking a sip of the liquid. Neah simply nodded in response, sitting back down in his chair. Allen sat across from him, and the two spoke with one another before it was time for Allen to head to work. The boy began walking to work, looking around at the strangers and buildings. He entered the coffee shop with a smile, looking at Link. "Good morning." He greeted. Ruby red eyes looked at him, the male raising an eyebrow.

"Good morning Walker." Link replied, watching curiously as Allen got ready. He seemed to have more energy than normal. "I'm assuming you woke up earlier than planned?" He questioned. Allen gave a nod in response.

"Yeah. I woke up an hour earlier and had some coffee for once." The boy explained, rubbing the back of his head. Link nodded in response. With that, their day began.

After leaving the coffee shop, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi took shelter in a small house that the Order owned in town. After that, they began searching the city for any signs of what they were after. After finding one location that didn't work, Kanda grew annoyed and dragged the Lavi and Lenalee to search more and more places, making them tired of all the walking. Lavi didn't say anything until the sun had started to go down.

"Kandaaaaa!" Lavi whined, shoulders sagging as he and Lenalee followed behind the vampire. Said male stopped walking and turned around to stare at the one-eyed male. Cobalt eyes narrowed at the male, as a frown settled on his face.

"What do you want, baka usagi?" He grumbled in response. "We have work to do." Lavi looked at his friend, putting a hand on his face as he sighed in exasperation.

"Maaaa Yuu-chan, you forget Lenalady and I aren't as intent on getting this job finished in two days. Komui warned us that it'd be a difficult job. That's why he sent the three of us. So just slow down a little bit, and take it slow." Lavi suggested, both him and Lenalee watching for his response. Was that anger on his face? Or maybe grief? Lavi quickly shot that one down. It was definitely anger. Kanda stomped over to Lavi, fisting his shirt.

"Take it slow?" He growled, pissed off. "Che, don't make me fucking laugh, idiot. We don't have time to sit around." Kanda said lowly, glaring daggers at him. Lavi gulped. "And stop calling me by that name!" Was all he said, before releasing Lavi's shirt, walking off as he grumbled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. Lenalee looked at the two, sighing quietly.

"Kanda, let's just relax for the rest of the day. The sun is going to set soon...." She suggested, looking at him. Kanda turned back to face her, sighing.

"Che."

It wasn't until Allen was nearly done with his shift when Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda entered the small coffee shop. Allen looked up at them curiously, slightly surprised that they were coming back. "Nice seeing ya again, Al!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning at the younger male. Allen smiled in response.

"Hello again, Lavi." He replied, smiling in response. "What can I do for you guys?" The male asked. Lavi told him what the three had wanted, and Allen nodded, beginning to make their orders.

"Hey Allen," Lenalee's voice had his head glancing at her, curious.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you could show us around town tomorrow? The three of us are going to be staying in town for a little bit, and it'd be helpful if we knew our way around." Lenalee inquired, looking at the boy. Allen looked at the girl, trying to think about what he was doing the next day.

"Che, it's not that difficult, beansprout." Kanda's voice -Allen could only assume it was his without looking- broke him from his thoughts. Allen stared at him, shocked.

"B-Beansprout?!" He stammered, frowning. "I'm sorry, but my name is Allen!" He exclaimed, before looking at Lenalee and nodding in response.

"Sure. Tomorrow's my day off anyway." He agreed, giving a slight smile. Lenalee and Lavi smiled at him, while Kanda crossed his arms, annoyed.

_**Originally published August 17th** _


	6. Chapter 5

Allen woke up around ten the next day, for once not having to listen to a blaring alarm. Link had told him the day before that they'd be closed for the day, and that Allen could take the day off. Link hadn't told him much about why he was closing, just that he had important business to attend to. Not paying much mind to the thought, Allen pushed himself up from his bed, before walking to his closet. He pulled out clothes and then got into the shower. Once that was done, he brushed his hair and teeth. He walked out of the bathroom dressed. "Morning Allen," Neah spoke, looking up from his book.

The boy smiled a little. "Good morning." He replied. Neah put his book down, standing up from the couch and stretching a bit.

"The office is calling me in today, so I'm not sure what time I'm going to be home tonight. You may be on your own for dinner. Is that okay?" The older male questioned softly, looking at his nephew. Allen nodded in response.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's your job after all, right?" He replied, turning around to make something for breakfast. Neah looked at him with a soft gaze.

"Yes, it is. But I know how nervous you can get when someone you care about shows up late." Although the man didn't say it, they both knew what he was referring to. It had happened when Neah first came to stay with the boy. It had only been about a month since his mother had died.

_"Allen?" He had told the boy that he'd be home around seven. In truth, he had gotten held up longer than he had expected to be. "Hey, I'm home." Neah tried. The apartment was quiet. Beginning to grow worried, he entered Allen's room, only to find the boy sitting on his bed, his body pressed against the corner of the wall as his knees were pulled to his chest. His head was tucked in, and his small frame seemed to be shaking. Frowning, Neah went over to the boy. "Allen." He spoke softly. The boy hesitantly looked up at him, before sniffling a little._

_"Y-You weren't home by seven...s-so I got worried..." The boy quietly admitted. Neah slowly pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly._

_"I know, I'm sorry about that. They held me at the offices longer than I thought they would. I would've texted you, but there wasn't any time to send you a quick message. I'm sorry Allen..." The male apologized softly. He glanced around the boy's room, seeing how messy it was. It only made the older male feel worse. 'I'm supposed to be the responsible one...but here I am, not even able to do one thing right...'_

Allen looked at him, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry about it uncle Neah. I'm going out with a few friends today anyway, so I'll be fine." He said. But where Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda really his friends? He barely knew them for crying out loud. Neah nodded, smiling.

"Okay."

He met up with the three on his way to the coffee shop, funny enough. He watched as Lavi teased Kanda, successfully making the male annoyed. "Good afternoon." Allen greeted, giving the three a soft smile. Lenalee looked at him, ignoring the fact that a very angry looking Kanda was now chasing a very scared looking rabbit. Allen stared at the two, pointing at them. "Uh...Lenalee...? Are they gonna be okay?" He questioned. The girl turned back to look at them, before looking back at Allen, nodding.

"They'll be fine, this is normal." She explained, smiling as if Lavi wasn't about to be murdered. "You should watch them when Kanda has Mugen. That's when you should really be worried about Lavi." She commented, making Allen stare at her.

"Mu...gen...?" Allen questioned, looking at her. Lena nodded.

"Mhm! That's Kanda's katana. He didn't bring it today though, thankfully. Lavi and I had to hold him down this morning in order to get the thing away from him." The girl explained, making Allen shiver in fear. She sighed as the two ran, before whacking the two in the heads. "Enough you two! Allen's taking the time out of his day to show us around, so don't waste it!" She scolded. Kanda growled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Lavi just awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yuu-chan's just super fun to mess with," Lavi said, grinning. At the mention of his name, Kanda glared at the male. Allen looked at them.

"Well, should we start?" Allen offered. Lenalee and Lavi nodded, while Kanda scoffed in response. Allen narrowed his eyes at the male. "Okay, let's go." He said, beginning to lead them around town. Allen led them to different stores, and different areas like parks, and places to hang out.

"This place looks really peaceful," Lavi commented, arms behind his head as they walked. Allen softly smiled, nodding in response.

"It was. Until those murders started..." Allen murmured sadly. Lenalee looked at him, curious, yet cautious.

"How long have you lived here, Allen?" She asked curiously. Silver eyes glanced at her.

"Ever since I was born." He said softly, the four heading a park. Allen sat down on one of the swings, while the other three took the open ones. "What about you guys?" The boy couldn't help asking curiously. He didn't notice the way Kanda's shoulders stiffened. Lenalee gently swung herself back and forth.

"I've lived with my brother for as long as I could remember. Our parents mysteriously disappeared one day, and we never found them. That's what Komui says anyway." She explained softly.

"Komui?" Allen questioned. Lenalee nodded, giving a small smile.

"Yep. That's my brother. He's a little...crazy. But he has good intentions. I hope..." Allen chuckled. Lavi glanced at her, then to Allen.

"If by good intentions you mean chasing down every man who gets close you, is beg to differ, Lenalady." He joked. Lenalee and Allen laughed a little.

"But somehow he hasn't killed either you or Kanda yet." The girl teased. Lavi grinned.

"That's cause we're great at surviving~." Lenalee giggled.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Allen couldn't help asking. Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another.

"Che, why the hell does it matter to you, Moyashi?" Kanda snapped, glaring over at the Moyashi. Allen stared at him, surprised by the statement.

"I was just wondering, you don't have to be such a jerk about it. And my name is Allen! Got it! A-l-l-e-n!" The boy couldn't help but exclaim. Kanda pushed himself up from the swing he had been sitting on.

"Oi, you're asking for a fight, aren't you?" Kanda growled, walking over to the boy. Allen quickly stood, frowning.

"Maybe. It might make you remember my name if I win, Bakanda!" He shot back. Lenalee and Lavi gave each other another look. Kanda growled once more, grabbing the boy's shirt.

"What the hell did you just call me?" He said, glaring daggers at the boy. Allen looked up at him. Curse his height!

"Oh? Is your brain that slow that I need to translate, idiot Kanda?" Allen taunted. Before Kanda could do anything more, Lenalee pulled Kanda off, while Lavi pulled Allen away.

"Whoa, Moyashi-chan! You totally got Yuu-chan all riled up!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" Both Allen and Kanda exclaimed at once. They then turned to one another, glaring. Lenalee sighed.

"Okay...I think that's enough for one day." The girl said softly. "Thanks for the help today Allen. We'll see you tomorrow." She stated, pulling both Lavi and Kanda away before he could ask what she meant.

He found out his answer though, when he entered the coffee shop the next day, and bumped into none other than Kanda. "Che, watch it, Moyashi." Allen blinked dumbly.

"Eh?" Lavi and Lenalee looked at him, smiling.

"Mr. Link is letting us work here, ain't that great Allen-chan?!"

"EHHHH?!"

**_Originally published August 17th_ **


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Allen had learned that it wouldn't be just him and Link working at the coffee shop anymore. Lenalee and Lavi were quite helpful when it came to taking the customers orders. At first, Link had put Kanda at the register, but the male's glares had scared the poor people from ordering. Eventually, Allen had to come take over Kanda's spot, talking about how scary the male could be. In response, Kanda had just growled in anger. Lavi and Lenalee, on the other hand, were practically naturals.

Lavi spoke with a warm smile, and Allen could tell the customer was comfortable and ordered their coffee with ease. The boy had guessed that the redhead just had that natural charisma about him. Ever since he had begun to work in the shop, Lavi had done nothing but give the place a lively atmosphere. Lenalee, on the other hand, had a very sweet and joyful aura when someone approached her, making her easy to talk to. Allen felt comfortable around the girl by the third day she started working.

"Excuse me?" A woman asked, looking at Allen as he spaced out. Snapping back to attention, silver eyes flickered on her form, and the boy gave her a smile.

"Ah, sorry. So, what can I get for you today?" He questioned. The woman was quiet, making Allen inwardly sigh. His hand was hidden behind the register, his fingers tapping. He had been so distracted that he nearly missed her order _twice._ Luckily, the woman was patient with him as he apologized multiple times. After the woman was gone, he heard someone sneer at him.

"Che, seems like your height isn't the only short thing about you, huh? Moyashi." The taunting voice of none other than Kanda broke Allen from his trance. Allen growled in annoyance, faking a smile as his eyebrow twitched.

"You're one to speak, Bakanda. Can't even remember a two syllable name, let alone work at a register without scaring people off." Allen retorted, crossing his arms. Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Why you little-" The vampire made a move to step towards the smaller one before Lenalee came to the rescue.

"Alright, you two, enough now. Get back to work." Oh yes, everything at work was perfect. They have gotten more customers, and the small shop had gotten its name spread around town. However, there was one thing that was off. It was none other than Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. He glanced over to three, speaking with the blonde haired owner with hushed voices. As much as Allen hated to admit it, he was suspicious of them. There was just something odd about the three, but the male just couldn't figure out what it was. He had tried to figure out what the four would whisper about, but whenever he'd get close enough, someone -Lavi or Lenalee- would change the topic.

"Here you go, sir!" Lenalee's cheerful voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts, and he glanced over at the girl as she handed a man a brown paper bag with the shop's logo on it. Their logo consisted of a black and silver mask, and a matching silver crown on top. "Have a good day!"

"Oh man, we've been packed all day! And it's only the afternoon!" Lavi exclaimed, slinging an arm around Allen's shoulders. The boy simply laughed in response.

"Yes, well we have been quite busy lately." Link casually added, glancing up at the two. Lenalee nodded in agreement, smiling at them.

"I think it's a good thing," Allen commented, and Kanda scoffed. Silver eyes glanced over at him. "Is there a problem, Kanda?" He questioned, crossing his arms. The male didn't respond, opting to turn away from him. Sighing, Allen took Lavi's arm off of his shoulders. "I'm gonna take my break. Good luck guys." Was all he said, before heading into the break room. As he walked past Kanda, the two made eye contact, before steel blue irises widened, and the taller of the two turned to look away. Allen simply brushed it off as Kanda's usual I-hate-you attitude problem.

Lavi, who had noticed the entire exchange, raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the male, curious. "What was that about, Yuu-chan?" He questioned curiously. Kanda growled in warning. Lavi pressed on. "C'mon Yuu! What happened?" The redhead tried once more.

"Shut up, and don't call me that!" The vampire snapped in reply. Lavi sighed quietly, looking up at him.

"Something wrong?" Lenalee asked, coming over to the two. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah! Yuu did this weird eye thing when Allen-chan walked past him! And he won't tell me why!" Lavi explained. Lenalee looked at him in confusion, before looking over at Kanda, a pout on her face. Seeing the sight of it made Kanda inwardly flinch. He always relented when it came to Lenalee.

"Che, fine. It was his scent. It hit me full force as he walked by. Is that better?" He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. Lenalee shot him a look of worry, as did Lavi.

"When was the last time you...?" The girl whispered. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"This morning." He grumbled in response. This seemed to put Lenalee and Lavi at ease.

"So why'd it affect ya so much then?" Lavi couldn't help inquiring. Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Would you quit it with the questions?" He grumbled, not answering. Sighing, Lenalee and Lavi gave up, knowing Kanda wouldn't answer them. The real reason why the male didn't want to answer them was because the sprout's scent reminded him of a certain _someone,_ who he'd rather not remember any time soon. The coffee shop was quiet after that. As things were silent, the four people in the room heard a giggle. Confused, the four looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" The girl questioned, violet eyes darting around the room.

"I'd say it was the usagi, but his laugh is more squeaky and it sounds like an actual rabbit losing oxygen," Kanda commented, making Lavi stare at him.

"My laugh is _not_ that bad!" He cried defensively. They were silenced again by another giggle. This time, the four turned their heads towards the creature on the table. The creature was about as big as a fairy but yet smaller than a leprechaun. Its ears were pointy, and small horns were on its head. The thing's red eyes seem to gleam with mischief, and small fangs were visible. To say the least, Lenalee, Lavi -and Kanda, though he didn't show it- freaked at the sight. "OH CRAP! HOW THE HELL DID AN IMP GET IN HERE?!" Lavi shouted.

"Don't worry about that! Get something to trap it in!" Link ordered. Lenalee hurriedly went into the back, grabbing a jar. Before she went back to the others, she glanced into the break room, only to see Allen with his earbuds, his head in his arms. After making sure he couldn't hear them, she ran back to them, holding the jar. "Kanda! Grab the broom!" Link ordered once more. The vampire grumbled but did so anyway. "Lavi shut the windows and door! And pull down the drapes! As well as turn our sign to closed for now!"

"Yes, sir!" Lavi exclaimed, going over to the door and shutting it. He then flipped the sign over and pulled down the drapes. After that, Kanda let out a battle cry as he tried to whack the imp with the broom. Said creature squeaked in response, flying into the air and tried to avoid the broom.

"We have to catch it before it can do anything!" Link explained.

"Che, we get it, two spots!" Kanda growled, jumping onto the counter, and trying to whack the imp still. Lenalee tried slamming the jar down when the imp was on a table, or on the wall. Meanwhile, Lavi had grabbed a chair, doing a battle cry as he too tried to whack the creature. Link was simply trying to protect their machines, crying and shouting about their budget. "Oi! Usagi!" Kanda shouted. Lavi turned to him, running over. "Che, this obviously isn't working. So we're going to need a plan. You've got your hammer I assume?" Kanda grumbled. Lavi's face turned mischievous.

"'Course I do Yuu!"

"Use it. I'll distract that demon from hell, and then you knock it out." Lavi grinned darkly at the thought of whacking something. He nodded, and the two separated, and Lavi pulled out his hammer.

"It's hammer time!" Lavi exclaimed, activating his weapon. Meanwhile, Kanda wildly swung his broom, successfully distracting the imp. When Lavi had the chance, he quickly slammed his hammer into the ground, knocking the creature unconscious, yelling. "FIRE STAMP SEND THIS CREATURE BACK TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!" With a cry, Lenalee leaped and covered the creature with the jar. The four breathed in relief.

"Our budget is saved!" Link exclaimed.

"Um...." A voice said, making four heads turn. In the doorway stood Allen, eyeing the chaos that took place in the coffee shop. "Why does it look like a war broke out in here...?" The boy questioned, his silver orbs darting around.

"That's just it Al! A war broke out!"

_**Originally published August 22nd** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took a few days, but after what just happened in this chapter, was it worth the wait? XD. I hope you guys like the bit of humor that was included, and I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter! Bai!


	8. Chapter 7

"Eh? What is it...?" Allen and Lenalee blinked, staring at the grinning redhead in front of them. They had been closing up the shop when Lavi approached them holding a flier.

"It's a spooky forest walk!" He exclaimed, grinning. The flier in his hand was decorated with different shades of green and black. In big letters were **Annual Noah Innocence's Spooky Forest Walk! 18 and up!** Both Allen and Lenalee stared at the poster, frowning slightly. Lavi's grin didn't waver as they looked, instead, it seemed to brighten. "Doesn't it seem cool?!" Lavi questioned, his green eye shining.

"I don't know Lavi....it doesn't seem all that interesting...." Allen commented, rubbing the back of his head. Lena nodded in agreement, as Lavi looked at them, pouting.

"Aw, come on guys! Yuu-chan said no, and I don't wanna go alone!" The childish male whined. Kanda walked over, crossing his arms.

"Oi, don't involve me in this crap." The vampire grumbled. Lavi looked over at him, pout deepening.

"Pleaseeee! Please go with me Allen-chan, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi begged, going as far as kneeling down and bowing before the two young adults. Nervously sweat dropping, silver, and violet eyes met, and the owners sighed.

"Alright fine, just get up off the ground before you catch something. These floors don't exactly have the best luck with being clean..." Lenalee relented, recounting each time something was spilled on the floors. Lavi immediately jumped up, throwing his arms around Allen, Lenalee, and oddly enough -though not really- Kanda as well.

"Yay! You guys are the best!" The male shouted. Kanda growled, trying to get the male's arm off of him.

"Che, I told you idiots not to involve me in this!" He snapped. Lavi just laughed, not letting go of any of them. Kanda tried his best to ignore Allen's scent, but it was beginning to bother him. "Oi! Let go stupid!" The male exclaimed loudly, shocking Lavi slightly. He pulled away, releasing the three from his hug. Lenalee sighed at the clueless expression the boy wore, before smacking him lightly on his head. Lavi chuckled, before looking at them.

"Well, since the spooky walk only lasts for a few more days, let's go tomorrow!" He declared. Lenalee sighed, crossing her arms.

"Did you check to see if we had a day off tomorrow?" She inquired. Allen glanced over at her.

"We do. Link usually closes up shop on of the twenty-first every month. He never says why though, so let's go tomorrow." Allen explained, looking at the girl and the currently bouncing bunny. Kanda grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That flier says eighteen and up. Looks like you can't go, Moyashi." Kanda taunted, smirking a bit. Allen turned to glare at him.

"I'll have you know I'm nineteen you jerk!" The boy exclaimed in response, frowning. Kanda just brushed him off, walking past him.

"Che, I'm going on ahead." The male grumbled. Allen growled in response.

"Hey, don't ignore me Bakanda!" Allen exclaimed again, trying to run after him. Kanda simply continued to ignore him, walking out of the coffee shop. Allen ran out of the door, glaring at the male's back. "You haven't even finished helping us, jerk!" He shouted, making any people around him stare. Allen didn't notice them as he walked back inside.

"Lavi and I are going to be heading after Kanda," Lenalee said softly, smiling at the young adult. The male looked at her confusion, before looking around the shop. Everything else that needed to be cleaned had been done already. Sensing his confusion, Lenalee smiled at him. "Link helped us with what we had left." With that, the two left. Lena hummed quietly as she walked next to Lavi. "Lavi, you know that the spooky walk is most likely a scam for your money, right? I doubt those naturals would actually have supernaturals on the loose."

Lavi chuckled in response, grinning. "I know~. I'm a supernatural myself, Lena. I know something's fake when I see it." He chuckled. Lenalee giggled a little.

"I still can't believe you still think you can get along with Kanda. It just won't work when he's a vampire and you're a werewolf." She commented, smiling. Lavi pouted.

"It'll happen one-day Lenalady! If not, I just might need some of your fairy dust to help change Yuu-chan's ways. Again." Lenalee just giggled again.

The next day, the four met at a nearby café, relatively close to the spooky walk. After the café, they went to the spooky walk. "Oh wow, they sure put a lot of effort into decorating this place," Allen commented, silver orbs glancing around the area. Spiders webs hung from trees, with red lights illuminating the floor. A thick fog hung around the place. Lavi grinned in excitement. The four entered after paying the entrance fee. Everything seemed fine as they walked, though Allen tried to ignore the feeling of paranoia. He jumped when he felt someone's arm brush up against his.

"Che, relax beansprout." Kanda's low voice soothed him slightly oddly enough. Allen just rolled his eyes, ignoring him. They continued walking, and the more Allen looked around, the calmer he began to grow. He heard someone shout. He immediately saw Lenalee, furiously kicking her leg.

"What's wrong Lenalee?!" The boy exclaimed, looking at her. The girl looked at him in response. 

"Something grabbed my leg. I'm alright though. Just surprised me." She giggled.

"Then who screamed?" Allen questioned. The girl pointed over to the currently shaking redhead. "L-Lavi...." He mumbled, shocked by seeing the male trembling. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, of course. The idiot who suggested this damn thing is terrified like a baby." He grumbled. Allen facepalmed. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and he screamed, speeding off, Lavi following him. Lenalee and Kanda looked at one another, facepalming.

When they got to the exit, both Allen and Lavi were hunched over, panting. "Man, that was pretty scary!" Lavi exclaimed once he got his breath back. Allen nodded in agreement. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, because you're both scaredy cats." He commented. Allen looked at him.

"You're telling me you didn't get scared once?!" Allen exclaimed. "What are you, not afraid of monsters at all?!" He cried in shock. He missed the way Kanda stiffened at the word choice. But Lenalee and Lavi didn't. They looked at one another, frowning.

_**Originally published September 4th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! And I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. This chapter and the next one will probably be short too, but once chapter 9 hits, they'll definitely be long again! So please bear with me! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	9. Chapter 8

Afterwards, the four hung out for a bit longer, before Kanda pulled Lenalee and Lavi away for patrol. As they walked around, the two had noticed how Kanda had gotten slightly quiet.

"Yuu-chan? Are you alright?" Lavi questioned. Kanda glared at him.

"Shut up." He growled in warning. Lenalee frowned, looking at him.

"Kanda, we know what you're thinking about. You've been quiet ever since Allen mentioned a certain something earlier. You know he didn't mean it that way, right?" The girl said softly.

"I said _shut up_ ," Kanda growled again, making both Lavi and Lenalee quiet immediately. With that, they continued their nightly patrol.

When Allen finally got home, he heaved a sigh. He closed the door behind him, putting his house keys down on the counter. The boy slipped his shoes off, as well as his jacket. "Welcome home." Neah's voice rang from the kitchen, making Allen smile. When he was done, he walked towards the room, seeing his uncle stir a pot of boiling vegetables.

"What are you making uncle? It's not your turn to cook tonight, is it?" The boy questioned. The male shook his head, chuckling.

"No, but I figured I'd give you a break. Besides, I thought you'd be home late tonight, something happen with your friends?" Neah asked, slightly worried. Allen waved his hand dismissively.

"Kanda ended up dragging Lavi and Lenalee off to someplace. Gosh, I don't know what I did to him to piss him off so much! I mean, unless you count that time I spilled tea on him. Or when I was mopping the floor and he slipped. But it wasn't like I was didn't try to give him a fair warning!" Allen rambled. Neah listened, beginning to laugh. "That guy really pisses me off I- uncle Neah, why are you laughing?!" The boy exclaimed, baffled as to why his uncle would find his hate for Kanda so hilarious.

"Oh, Allen." He answered instead, ruffling the boy's locks of white. "The way you talk about this Kanda fellow doesn't make it seem you hate him." Was all he said, before going back to the pot on the stove. Allen's brain slowly processed what his uncle was implying. His face turned beet red as he helplessly spluttered.

"That's not what I- there's no way that- ARGGH!" Allen exclaimed, flustered. Neah chuckled.

"By the way Allen, I'm sorry to ask so suddenly, but we're running low on milk, and I need it for dinner tonight. Could you go out and buy some?" The male asked. Allen looked at him, nodding in compliance.

"Sure, I'll be back soon then!" He exclaimed, walking over to where his shoes lay, as well as his keys. Allen made a mental note, telling himself he had to be quick. It was starting to get darker. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he called out to Neah. "I'm going out!" He declared, exiting their apartment.

"Milk....where is it?" Allen murmured to himself, sighing. He had gotten to the store rather quickly and had been walking around as he searched for the milk. It had taken him a while to find because it seemed like everything was switched around. Eventually, Allen found what he was looking for. "Aha!" He cheered upon seeing it. The boy quickly grabbed it, smiling in victory. Afterwards, he went to the checkout area and bought the milk with little to no problems.

The problem didn't occur until he had a run with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, of all people. The boy had just been simply walking back when he caught a glimpse of Lenalee. He would've stopped to say hello, but there was a certain sight that stopped him from doing so. On the girl's back was a pair of translucent pink wings! With his free hand. Allen rubbed his eyes as if he were wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"Allen-chan?" The male turned to look at who called his name and was face to face with none other than Lavi. Allen noticed how the redhead looked slightly nervous, fidgeting slightly under his gaze.

"Hey, Lavi." He replied, giving him a smile. Lavi nervously smiled back. "Say, have you seen Lenalee?" Allen couldn't help asking. That seemed to be the wrong answer, for it made the redhead sweatdrop.

"Lena? Nope, haven't seen her! Why, have you?!" Lavi exclaimed, making Allen raise an eyebrow in confusion. Before he could say anything else, he heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, baka usagi?" Kanda growled, making Allen groan. He didn't want to deal with the navy haired male at the moment. "Che, beansprout." Kanda sneered, looking over at the boy. Allen growled in anger.

"It's _Allen_!" The boy snapped through gritted teeth. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Allen! What are you doing out late? It's not safe you know." Lenalee's voice interrupting them from getting into any sort of fight. Allen looked over at her, and to his amazement, she had no wings! _'Maybe I really just did imagine it. I must be pretty tired.'_

"My uncle needed me to get something for dinner. What about you guys?" He questioned in return, curious. The three paled.

"We were..." Lavi muttered, not knowing what to say.

"Trying to get some fresh air! Things got really stuffy in Tiedoll's apartment, so we decided to go for a walk!" The girl quickly explained. Allen was suspicious but didn't act on it.

"Tiedoll?" He chose to question instead. Lavi nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yup! He's Yuu-chan's dad!" The energetic male exclaimed, making Allen blink, while Kanda growled.

"That old man is _not_ my father!" The male declared, glaring at the redhead. Lavi just chuckled. Allen slowly nodded in response.

"Okay....well, I have to get home now, so I'll you guys at work." It felt so weird to say that. Allen wasn't used to working with other people or really spending time with said people either.

"It's dangerous to be walking by yourself Allen-chan!" Lavi exclaimed suddenly. Lenalee nodded in agreement. Allen looked at them in confusion as the energetic male slung an arm around his shoulders. Lenalee simply smiled at him.

"Kanda will walk you home." The girl stated. Allen stared at her as if she had just offered the impossible. Oh, wait. She did. Both Allen and Kanda looked at her, shaking their heads.

"I don't need to be walked by _him_! I'm not a kid!"

"There's no way in hell I'd babysit this Moyashi!" The two cried. Lenalee wasn't having it and hit them both in the head.

"Too bad you two! Kanda, you're going to walk Allen home, or else!" The girl threatened. Kanda looked at her, not fighting back this time. When Lenalee decided something like this, he knew best to fight back. He simply clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction.

"Che, fine." He grumbled, before grabbing Allen's arm. "Let's go, Moyashi." Allen stared at him in bewilderment as he was dragged away from a waving Lenalee and grinning Lavi.

"Eh? W-Wait, what?!" The boy whined, flailing his arm. "Let go of me, Kanda!"

_**Originally published September 27th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so so, so sorry I haven't updated this in while! But don't worry, because I'm back with an update! This chapter needed some motivation for me to write because it was more boring for me than it is hopefully for you guys. I promise things will start picking up in the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! 
> 
> Real quick, I have some important news! I made a tumblr for important announcements and some sneak peeks for story updates that I'm currently working on! I went into more detail on my first post, so if you guys want to follow me for updates and random news, here's a link:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moyashiwalker


	10. Chapter 9

Neah stared at his nephew, blinking. Allen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, while the male standing next to him looked around the apartment with a bored expression. "So....you're...Kanda, right?" The older male slowly questioned. Kanda nodded in response, not saying anything. "Well, it's uh...nice to meet you. I'm Neah, Allen's uncle." He introduced, taking note of how silent the younger male was, yet he found it almost amusing. _'So this is the guy who irritates Allen so much?'_ Neah couldn't help the hint of a smile on his face.

"Lenalee forced him to walk me home so..." Allen muttered, eyebrow still twitching in irritation. Neah lightly chuckled.  The boy turned to look at Kanda. "You can leave now, Bakanda." He said, moving to push the male out the door.

"Now that's no way to treat a guest, my little musician." Neah teased, making Allen stop and shift to stare at him.

"What?" Allen questioned, looking at his uncle as if the male had grown two heads. Kanda smirked as he began to realize what the male was talking about.

"Kanda was nice enough to walk you home. The least we can do is offer him some good old Walker hospitality." The male chuckled, going over to Allen and ruffling his hair. Allen's jaw dropped while Kanda's smirk widened. Allen then sighed, not looking quite happy about what his uncle was now suggesting. He turned to give Kanda an annoyed stare.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Bakanda?" Allen forced out through gritted teeth, his voice thick with irritation. Both Kanda and Neah found it highly entertaining.

"Of course, Moyashi." The male replied, smirking again as Allen silently fumed about being called beansprout. Neah watched the two, a knowing smile on his face. The boy gave the older male a small glare, before heading to his room, leaving Kanda and Neah to stand by the door. Neah chuckled.

"You know, I haven't seen him like this in a while." The male commented with a smile. He walked back over to the pot on the stove and stirred the contents. "It's nice to see him with friends again." Kanda suddenly felt awkward. Had the Moyashi really felt as if he and the others were his friends? It was an odd thought, and it was one that had never occurred to him either. He himself had only looked at the kid as a way to get information and nothing beyond that. The two idiots -meaning Lenalee and Lavi- on the other hand, had never once thought of Allen that way. They immediately looked at him as a friend. Neah glanced over at Kanda, noticing how awkward the male seemed. "You can look around the apartment if you'd like. Make yourself right at home."

Shrugging in response, Kanda simply decided to view the apartment. Neah chuckled again at the sight, a fond smile tugging at his lips. In the small living room was a grey colored couch, big enough to fit three or four people. In front of it was a television and a table. In between the kitchen and living room was a hallway. There were four doors, each of them painted a sleek white. On the left was a door to Neah's room, while the one next to it was the bathroom. Across was a guest room, and then Allen's room. The vampire eventually found his way to Allen's room. The door was open just a crack, and Kanda saw the male reading through a book.

He felt something purr and rub against his leg, making Kanda look down. At his feet was a golden cat, walking around his legs, rubbing its head against him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, before gently picking the animal up. "Meow." The cat said. The two made eye contact for a few minutes before the door in front of Kanda opened.

"Oh, so _that's_ where Tim went," Allen said, smiling at the cat. "Sorry, Kanda, he likes meeting new people." The boy apologized, before carefully taking the cat out the older male's arms and holding him close. Kanda watched, almost surprised at how gentle the shorter boy was. He'd seen him carefully pour coffee before, and he was watching when he handed customers coffee, but as he watched Allen look at Tim with such gentleness and adoration, he had a light in his eyes. It was...

"Beautiful..." Kanda unconsciously whispered out loud. Allen heard the male faintly whisper something, and looked at him weirdly.

"Kanda? Hey, did you say something?" The boy questioned. Kanda looked at him, before scoffing.

"Che seems like even your hearing is bad now too, Moyashi." He replied, crossing his arms. Allen rolled his eyes in annoyance, before entering his room, leaving the door open for Kanda. He walked inside, taking notice of few things that hung in the younger's room. There were a few posters relating to music, but there were two that caught his attention. One picture was of a clown painted with dark colors carrying a coffin as he walked. Wasn't clowns supposed to be bright and colorful? Why did that one look so depressed?

The other picture was of a man, a woman, and a boy. His hair was white like snow, and he had radiant silver eyes. What caught his attention was the bandages on the left side of his face. Next to the smiling boy was a woman, her blue pools for eyes gentle and full of love. There was a man standing next beside her, his hand on the boy's fluff of white hair. He had a gentle smile on his face as he stared at what Kanda assumed to be the camera. Allen seemed to notice Kanda's stare and he put the animal on his bed, before walking over to him.

"That's an old picture....it was a taken a few weeks before my father died." He murmured softly, catching Kanda's attention. "I was only seven when he died. They said he was in some sort of car accident. They never found out how he really died." Allen explained quietly. Kanda couldn't stop his frown. "You're probably wondering about the bandages around the left side of my face. Mom never told me exactly what happened but it just started bleeding and it wouldn't stop. It's how I got my scar." Allen said quietly, making Kanda look over at him. He didn't bring up his questions about the boy's mother. He couldn't bring himself to.

It seemed as if Allen could see his questions written all over his face like they were written in a clear, dark ink. Allen's face was full of nothing but solemn. "My mom died a few years ago. She was murdered...and they were never able to tell me who it was that killed her..." It was all in his eyes. Kanda could read the emotions the boy was experiencing easily as if the boy was an open book. Suddenly, he felt much closer to Allen than he wanted to be initially. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Boys, dinner's ready! And Allen, I might need a little help! I can't seem to remember how to turn off the oven!" Neah's voice called, breaking the silence that had been casted in Allen's room. The somber and tense atmosphere dispersed as Allen heaved a quiet sigh, giving a small smile and a short lasting chuckle.

When Kanda walked home that night, he felt as if he were drowning in a sea of thoughts.

**_Originally posted October 4th_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back with an update! I'm sorry this one took so long ^^;. But, it's here now, and as I said before, after this chapter things in the story start to pick up and things get interesting! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai!


	11. Chapter 10

An irritated sigh resounded through the empty room he was in. He stood up, one of his arms crossed as the other held up his phone, which was next to his ear. The voice on the other end of the phone annoying him greatly. "Oi, sister complex, shut up." He snapped. The voice immediately stopped talking and broke out into nervous laughter.

"Sorry, Kanda. Now, what were you saying?" The man replied, calming down. Kanda exhaled.

"Che. The damn brat is on to us. Usagi said he might've seen a flash of Lenalee's wings." The dark haired vampire explained, frowning.

"HE SAW MY PRECIOUS LENALEE?!"

"OI KOMUI!" A cough sounded through the speaker of his phone.

"I see. I assume by brat, you mean Allen Walker?" The Chief questioned in response.

"Obviously."

"For now try to lead him as far away from this as possible. Have you had any luck with finding the rogue vampire?" Kanda scowled.

"Che, none. We've been out patrolling every night since we've arrived. Nothing at all." Komui nodded in response, before speaking again.

"Alright. Keep looking." His only response from the younger male was a click of his tongue. "Oh, and Kanda?" He questioned.

"What?"

"Try not to do everything on your own. There's a reason why Lenalee and Lavi are with you."

"Che, whatever." With that, the conversation ended. Komui took off his glasses, placing a hand over his eyes as he thought. There was a knock at his door, making the purple haired male tun his head. At his door stood a man with slicked back brown hair. He had slanted brown eyes, and he looked at Komui.

"Oh, Director Lvellie. What can I do for you?" The Chief questioned. It wasn't unusual for the Director to walk around the Order. He could normally be seen, interacting with the other supernaturals that stayed at the Black Order. What was unusual, however, was why the man was there.

"Good afternoon, Chief Komui." He began, stepping into the male's office. "Have we made any progress with catching the rogue vampire?" Komui was almost taken back. Lvellie was never one to care much to personally see the progress of a mission. He'd normally send one of his CROW's to collect a written report. Komui narrowed his eyes slightly, being careful about his movements in front of the man.

"Good afternoon Director. Kanda just called in a few minutes ago. He and others haven't found much on the vampire yet, but they are looking." Komui explained. Lvellie scoffed slightly.

"You would think that with not only a fellow vampire but a fairy and a werewolf this rogue would've been found already." The man commented, making Komui frown slightly.

"No disrespect sir, but they have to be careful where they are. They can't afford to attract any enemies." The Chief explained, speaking in a practiced voice. Lvellie's eyes lit up in amusement.

"I see. I expect to see results soon, Komui." Was all he said, before exiting the office. The male sighed in exasperation. Lvellie was a tricky character for sure. The man had a lot of mysteries surrounding him and had a questionable way of handling certain situations. Komui couldn't stop thinking about the mission he sent Kanda and the others on. His mind drifted back to the human, Allen Walker. The name sounded familiar, but why?

"Just who are you, Allen Walker?"

A yelp rang through the small coffee as someone fell. The yelp alerted the other workers and they quickly went towards the fallen boy. "Whoa, are you okay, Allen-chan?!" Lavi exclaimed, looking at the boy who was currently laying in spilled coffee. Lenalee bent down to help the boy up. Kanda and Link came over, the vampire crossing his arms.

"I'm fine, someone left a wet towel on the ground," Allen explained, letting Lenalee help him up. The girl looked over at Lavi with a small glare.

"I'll go get a mop!" Lavi exclaimed quickly, running out of the room. Kanda scoffed as he watched the rabbit run out the room. Link sighed, picking up the cup laying on the ground.

"I'm really sorry Link. I'll be sure to be more careful next time." Allen apologized. The male looked at him.

"It's fine, Walker." He replied, standing and throwing the cup away. Lavi then came back holding the mop. He then began to clean up the spilled coffee, Lenalee watching him in approval. Allen went to remake the cup of coffee he had before it spilled but frowned.

"It looks like we're out of cups. I better go out and buy some." The boy murmured, looking at the empty cup holder. Lenalee and Lavi looked at him.

"We'll come too!" They exclaimed, making Allen look at the two in surprise. Lavi grinned, glancing over at Kanda.

"And so will Yuu-chan!" He added, patting the male on the shoulder.

"A-Are you sure...? I wouldn't want to just leave Link by himself..." The younger murmured, silver eyes drifting over to the owner. Link met his stare, turning to face the group.

"Business is slow anyways. I'll be fine on my own for a bit." With that, the four made a quick stop to the store for more supplies. Allen led the group, seeing as how he knew the town better than they did. Kanda walked with a scowl on his face, his arms crossed. Lenalee looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Come on Kanda, lighten up." She commented. Lavi nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan! We're out of that stuffy coffee shop!" Lavi exclaimed, slinging his arm around Kanda's shoulders, making the male growl.

"Get off me, baka usagi!" The male snapped, glaring daggers at him. Lavi nervously laughed, before pulling away and going over to Lenalee. Allen sighed, looking over at Kanda.

"Y'know Bakanda, you could lay off the sourpuss attitude once in a while." He commented. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Che, baka Moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!" Lavi and Lenalee laughed lightly, watching the two bicker. Their group trip was going well, and it would stay that way, but not for long. It had happened after they left the store. Each of them had been carrying bags full of either plastic cups, napkins or other needed things for the shop. Allen and Lenalee had been laughing about a joke Lavi had made when Kanda stopped walking. Looking in confusion, Lavi questioned it.

"Eh? Yuu-chan, why'd you stop?" He asked. Kanda rudely shushed him. The air around them picked up, putting the three elders on edge. Allen just looked around, confused. Two figures approached them, making Kanda's eyes narrow. Lenalee and Lavi quickly took protective stances in front of Allen, making the boy even more confused.

"It's nice to see you three again." A male stated. He wore a black top hat and a black suit. Allen was able to see a rather short looking girl with purple spiked hair next to him. She carried a pink umbrella, and wore a light purple button up, with a skirt and black and purple socks.

"What do you two want?" Lenalee questioned, directing her stare mostly at the girl. Allen noticed she had golden eyes, as did the man. The girl giggled.

"We weren't doing much Lenadoll~. Tyki and I were just out for a stroll when we ran into you." She said. The man next to her tipped his hat.

"I see you've made a new friend." The man, now known as Tyki commented. Allen didn't understand why, but he felt like ducking behind the cover of Lenalee and Lavi, not liking that man's stare. It was ominous.

"Che, shut up," Kanda growled. "Oi, usagi, Lenalee, take the Moyashi back to the coffee shop." He ordered. Lenalee looked at him in worry.

"But what about you Kanda?! We can't just leave you here alone!" She exclaimed. Kanda scoffed.

"I can handle myself, baka. Now go." He ordered once more. Lenalee was about to protest, when Lavi took her and Allen, and ran off, heading back towards the coffee shop.

"It was a wise choice. Sending them off. But yet it was almost moronic." Tyki commented.

"We aren't here to fight you see. The Earl hasn't ordered us to." The girl beside him added. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, then why the hell are you two here?" He growled. Tyki sighed, golden eyes shining with amusement.

"As we've said pretty boy, Road and I were just out for a walk," Kanda growled, still not believing them.

"I'll just have to beat the answer out of you then!" He roared, charging forward, trying to land a hit on Tyki. Road stepped in front, however, using her umbrella to deflect his attack. _'I should've brought Mugen!'_ Tyki sighed, fixing his hat.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice. Teeze." He muttered, snapping his fingers. Purple and black butterflies appeared from his palms, flying towards Kanda. The vampire bit back any sound of pain he could've made.

Allen sat in a chair, constantly looking out the glass window, waiting to see a certain idiot who didn't know his name. He didn't know why he was so worried about the jerk in the first place. He sighed, pushing himself up from the table he was sitting at, and went over to the counter, beginning to put things away. As he put away cups, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda seemed to know who those people were. Why were they so anxious and on guard? Just what the bloody hell was going on?!

  _ **Originally posted October 8th**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this update took so long, but it's here finally! Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys a serious question, and please, please, please, try to answer >~< I feel like lately the chapters I've posted are utter crap, and they aren't good enough. But that could just be because I'm the one writing it, so I'm obviously going to look at the chapters a different way than you guys are. But overall, I feel like my writing has just gotten bad. What do you guys think...? Besides that, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	12. Chapter 11

When Kanda finally returned, Allen flipped out. Link had left, closing shop earlier than normal. Lenalee and Lavi had been trying to distract themselves with cleaning, worry eating away at the back of their minds. Allen on the other hand, couldn't find anything that could stop him from worrying as much as he had been. Yet for the life of him, he failed to understand why. Kanda was someone that he hated. But why had he been so worried? Ever since that night the male had walked him home, Allen had a hard time understanding what was wrong with himself.

His head turned to the door the minute it opened. In the entrance was none other than the source of everyone's worries, Kanda Yuu. The male leaned against the door slightly, holding his right arm. His shirt had small holes in it, and there were little cuts on his arms. On his face were a few bruises, along with a cut on his cheek. Lenalee and Lavi ran over to him immediately, checking over his injuries. Allen looked at the male, relief washing through him. "Che, I'm fine, now shut up," Kanda grumbled, trying to push the idiots away. Allen walked over to him frowning as he crossed his arms. "What?" The taller male snapped.

Allen was silent for a few more minutes, Lenalee and Lavi watching in anticipation. He sucked in a breath, before punching Kanda in the shoulder. "Bakanda!" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't do something so stupid! I may not have understood who those people were, but I know they aren't the good guys! You shouldn't have sent all three of us back here! You had me worried you-!" Allen cut himself off before saying any more. He felt his cheeks burn crimson, while Kanda stared at him with surprise, before acting as if it was annoyance.

Lenalee and Lavi watched the scene, finding it very familiar. "He's just like him..." The girl whispered, watching as Allen dragged Kanda off, most likely to clean up his wounds. The Lavi beside her nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

Allen had pulled Kanda into the bathroom for the employees. There was a first aid kit in the cabinet, and Allen grabbed it. Kanda stood against the sink, a bored expression on his face. "Bakanda, just sit on the sink." Allen sighed, looking at him. Kanda glared at him in response.

"Che, no." He grumbled. Allen pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Kanda. Sit. Now." He said through gritted teeth. The older teen wasn't sure what made him listen to the younger, but he did. Later on, Kanda would simply say it was because he was tired of standing. Allen smiled in triumph. He then pulled out bandages and some cleaning ointments. Kanda rolled his eyes. It didn't matter if the sprout cleaned his injuries or not. He was a vampire. He'd heal within a few minutes. As Allen began to wrap Kanda's wounds, he began to realize why he was so worried. "It was almost like that day...four years ago...." He murmured, frowning. This caught Kanda's attention.

"Oi, Moyashi-"

"It's Allen!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kanda grumbled, pretending not to wince as Allen cleaned the cuts on his right arm. He took notice of how gentle the boy was.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you earlier..." He murmured. "It's just...I was scared that you wouldn't come back...I feared that I'd lose you too....just like mom..." Allen elaborated, frowning while he wrapped the now clean cuts. Kanda didn't reply to that. The boy before him didn't question it and went to clean the cut on his cheek. "Anyways, I can't do much about your bruises, so you'll have to deal with them until they heal." He said matter of factly as he began to work on the cut on Kanda's cheek. He missed how the older teen sucked in a sharp breath. Kanda inwardly growled, trying to keep himself together. Allen's scent was so sweet. It made him thirst for the boy's blood.

 _'Dammit, not now!'_ He mentally cursed, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt his teeth begin to sharpen. Not now! Not there! But the sweet scent of Allen's blood was invading Kanda's nostrils, making it hard for the vampire to breath.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" His eyes shot open. Allen was staring at him, worry in his eyes. Kanda looked at him, feeling his body creep closer to the boy. Allen backed off slowly, bewildered. "You aren't going to faint, are you? I didn't think you're wounds were that serious..." The boy said, frowning. Kanda scoffed, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Che, shut up." _'I almost lost control....what the hell is this Moyashi doing to me...?'_

It wasn't until the next day, did Allen begin to learn the truth he had been waiting for. Kanda has shown up to work, bandages gone and wounds healed. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and even Link seemed on edge. They kept murmuring things to one another all day, peeking Allen's interest. He tried asking Lenalee and Lavi what was going on, but they continuously tried to change the subject. It had happened to him all day. He finally snapped when work was over.

Link and the others had been in the break room, discussing something in hushed voices. Allen listened for a few minutes, not saying a word. Their conversation made no sense to him.

 _"If this continues......we'll be.....wouldn't want..."_ Lavi.

 _"Che, shut up.......beansprout won't.......make sure....."_ Kanda.

 _"What if.....attacked? Then.....not....be in danger...."_ Lenalee.

 _"Have.....I'm sure.....nothing.....happen..."_ Link.

Allen couldn't handle it anymore. He swung the door open, making the occupants of the room turn and stare at him. He frowned, looking at them.

"A-Allen! How much did you hear...?" Lenalee questioned, looking at the boy worriedly.

"Not enough to answer my questions," Allen responded, looking at them. "Just what the bloody hell have you all been hiding from me?! Am I not trustworthy?!" He couldn't help snapping, frustrated beyond belief. "Do you all not consider me a friend?!" Lenalee and Lavi hung their heads in shame as the boy looked genuinely hurt. Kanda didn't answer, nor did Link. 

"Allen-chan we-"

"No, Lavi. You know what? Just....forget it..." He said quietly, walking out of the coffee shop. Multiple emotions and thoughts ran through his head. He always knew that there was something blocking him from the others. They weren't as close as he thought they were. And yet, he felt hurt by confronting them and getting nothing but silence as an answer. Allen was so lost in thought he had no idea where he was going. He cursed, seeing how late it had gotten. He looked around, confused. _'Where am I...?'_ The boy felt a shiver run down his spine.

He didn't like this. Not at all. Feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest, Allen began to run. It felt as if something were behind him, catching up to him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, making him pick up his pace. His heartbeat was so loud, that he could hear it in his ears. What was making him panic so much? He found his answer when he was shoved into the hard, stone brick wall of an alleyway. He shouted in surprise.

When Allen opened his eyes, he was met with dark, cherry red orbs, staring hungrily at him. His assailant had sharp teeth, resembling almost...fangs? Allen didn't know what else to do.

So he screamed. 

_**Originally posted on October 10th** _


	13. Chapter 12

He paced around the spacious room, hand on his chin as he thought. His eyes were narrow as he thought, frowning. He had hoped for more time, but alas, not all hopes can be fulfilled. No matter though, for he'd simply have to initiate the first step sooner than he had originally thought. The pacing man came to a stop, his frown morphing into a smirk.

He was but a simple man. One who hated the existence of those _monsters_. He wanted them gone. Eradicated. Every last one. Finally, he'd get that chance. He couldn't stand watching as such filthy creatures walked the same streets as humans. It irritated him to no end that those things could act like normal people, they were anything _but_ normal. They'd be a problem no longer, for he had a plan. A plan that would be the solution to his, and everyone else's supernatural problem.

Allen couldn't breathe. His eyes were wide with terror as he stared at the man -thing? Creature?- in front of him. "Don't you know not to be walking around these parts alone at night, boy?" The person holding him against the wall chuckled darkly. Allen struggled to get out of his grasp. He cried out for help, petrified of what was to come next. He normally wasn't one to be scared of being attacked, but when faced with something he didn't understand, he couldn't think rationally. The man holding him chuckled once more. "Scream all you want kid. No one's coming to save you. And if they do, it'll be too late for you." He said, unbuttoning Allen's shirt collar.

Wait what. Allen's eyes shot open, horror written on his already terrified expression.  
With a cry of fear, Allen was able to get his hands free, trying to push the stranger away from him. "Dammit!" Allen heard him curse. His assailant punched him in the face, looking pissed off. "Stay still you dumbass!" He shouted, before roughly grabbing the boy's wrists, not only making Allen wince in pain but bruising them as well. Without another moment of hesitation, Allen felt pain blossom in the side of his neck. He cried out, trying to shove the man away from him.

Just what the hell was going on?! Why did it seem as if his attacker was... _drinking his blood_?! Allen felt himself grow dizzy slightly, as tears pricked his eyes, as he willed for the pain to stop. _'Kanda...he...lp...'_ The man moved away, chuckling.

"Your blood....it tastes very familiar." He commented, seeming as if he were deep in thought. "Aha! That Walker women! You must be her son!"

Allen's eyes widened as he slumped against the wall, no longer able to stand up. "Wh-What....did you just say...?" He murmured, tears trailing down his cheeks. Before the two could speak anymore, a shadowed figure was on the stranger, sending him flying into the brick wall. Allen stared in surprise, suddenly afraid that another person had shown up to attack him as well. He was proven wrong, however, when he saw a flash of a dark blue ponytail, and relief washed over him. His eyelids grew heavy, and his head rolled to the side, allowing his snow-white bangs to cover his eyes. "Y....Yuu...."

Kanda growled dangerously, as he glared daggers at the vampire he was currently holding by the neck. "So you're the one who's been killing people!" He growled. The man in his grasp laughed dryly.

"What can I say? I was hungry, so I did what any normal vampire would've done." Kanda's eyes narrowed before he threw the man aside.

"Che, idiots like you piss me off. I'll give you two choices. Reform or die." He spat. He almost hoped the vampire before him refused to reform. He wanted to do nothing more than kill the damn monster for hurting Allen-

He stopped his thoughts there. The idiot before him laughed. "I chose neither," Kanda smirked, pulling his sword from its sheath.

"I think I'll enjoy cutting you down." He responded, moving to attack.

"I don't think that'll happen today, pretty boy. Better luck next time." A voice said. Kanda stopped in his tracks, growling. Tyki and Road appeared at the vampire's side and as they walked through one of Road's doors, Tyki waved a goodbye.

"Dammit!" Kanda cursed in anger, before suddenly remembering Allen. He slowly went over to the bleeding boy, and gently picked him up, holding him close. He noticed the puncture marks on the Moyashi's neck, making him frown. If only he had gotten to the boy quicker. The dark haired male tried his best not to pay much attention to the scent of the boy's blood. He saw how the blood from the bean's wound slowly dripped down his neck, making his throat dry. Kanda shook his head, walking back to the coffee shop.

There was light in his face. Why couldn't it go away? He just wanted to sleep some more. Wait, sleep? He wasn't dead? Silver eyes snapped open in alarm, and he quickly pushed himself into a sitting position, looking around. The room was eerily silent. The only sound in the room coming from the ticking clock that hung on the ceiling. He looked out the window, seeing it was still dark outside. Was it all a dream? He touched his neck, feeling the slightly rugged surface of bandages. His eyes widened. He didn't dream it. It was real. He was really attacked. By....something.

_"Your blood....it tastes very familiar. Aha! That Walker women! You must be her son!"_

He wanted to throw up. A hand covered his mouth as he tried to relax his chaotic stomach. Tears rapidly fell from his eyes as he thought of his mother. He had finally found her killer. It's not like he really ever planned to find the person responsible. He just wanted to keep his memories of her and continue walking. Allen trembled, as he moved his hands to wipe his tears away. "Why am I crying and shaking like this...?" He murmured, voice wavering. "Is it because I'm happy to be alive...? Or because...I _am_ alive....?"

The door slammed open, startling the boy. He quietly yelped, quickly wiping away any signs of tears. At the door stood none other than Kanda Yuu. The vampire entered the room, closing the door behind himself. Allen thought it'd be best if he stayed quiet. The only sound was the clock ticking. "Damn idiot..." Kanda grumbled after a few more minutes of silence. Allen looked up at him, frowning. Kanda, who had been leaning against the wall, used his leg to push himself off the wall, walking over to the boy. "That vampire didn't take as much blood as we thought he did." He commented, making Allen bite his lip.

"I don't understand Kanda...just what the hell is going on? What even happened in that alleyway? I can't wrap my head around any of this!" The boy cried weakly. Kanda scoffed, taking a seat near his bed.

"Che. Welcome to the world of the supernatural Moyashi. Nothing is easy to understand when it comes to us."

**_Originally posted on October 13th_ **


	14. Chapter 13

Things were quiet between Allen and Kanda. Neither spoke, the older male obviously waiting for something. Allen looked around awkwardly. Why was it so awkward in the first place? "S-Sorry.....I meant to thank you for saving me earlier, but I guess it didn't work out that way..." The boy apologized, talking about his small panic from earlier. Kanda scoffed.

"Che didn't sound like a 'thank you' at all, beansprout." Kanda mocked, crossing his arms. Allen pouted slightly, looking away from him.

"I told you, it's Allen!" The boy snapped, sighing. "How'd you find me...?" He couldn't help asking.

"Che, Lenalee and that dumb rabbit got worried and they made me look for you." Was he simple response. He decided to leave out he was slightly worried.

"Where am I anyway? I know for sure that this isn't one of the coffee shop rooms..." He trailed off. Kanda sighed.

"Damn you ask too many annoying questions. You're at the idiots and I's place." The male explained. Allen stared at him, wide-eyed.

 _'Which means....am I.....? In his bed?!'_ The boy thought, his face going red. He willed his blush to go down, not wanting to be embarrassed. He went to move his hands to cover his face, but he looked down at his arm. _'Oh....my left arm is exposed....'_ Kanda watched as the boy quickly put his arm under the blanket he was using, hiding it from view. He was about to question it when the door burst open.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi's voice rang out, making both occupants of the room turn and look at him. The Lavi practically leaped over to the boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "We were so worried about you!" He cried, nuzzling the boy's shoulder. Allen just looked at him, confused. Lenalee and Link entered the room behind the energetic, sobbing male.

"Sorry about him, Allen." The girl apologized. Link went over and pried Lavi off the poor boy. "He suddenly ran ahead of us, and that ended up happening." She sighed, sitting at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Lena questioned, expressing her worry for the boy.

"Oh, I'm fine," Allen answered, faking a smile. Lenalee nodded, smiling back.

"Here, Walker. Drink some water." Link said -more like demanded-, handing the boy a glass of water. Allen took it, nodding in response.

"Thanks, Link." He said, simply holding it. Said male nodded, backing up and stepping away. The room was shrouded in an awkward silence once again.

"So, you're probably really confused, right Allen-chan?" Lavi piped up, grinning. Allen nodded in response, grateful that Lavi had broken the silence. "Well, to start off, the four of us work for the Black Order. We're supernatural beings. Except for Link of course! He simply works with the Order to help us get accustomed to the world of humans." The one-eyed male explained. Allen stared at him curiously.

"So then....you three aren't human?" The boy questioned. Lenalee and Lavi nodded while Kanda clicked his tongue in response. Allen raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything about it. "What are you then? If you don't mind asking..." He asked. Some hair fell in front of his silver eyes, and Allen went to brush it away with his left arm. Kanda watched as the boy stopped, hid his arm once again, before using the other arm to move his white locks. The others in the room were oblivious to it.

"I'm a werewolf!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning. "When I was a wee little boy, I was wondering the forest, when this big scary guy found me! He scratched my right eye, and you know how that works!" The redhead made it sound as if it wasn't a big deal. Allen slowly nodded, as he looked at him.

"I'm a fairy," Lenalee stated with a gentle smile. "My mother was a fairy, and my father was a human. My big brother, Komui, is mostly human, his fairy genes are basically repressed by his human ones." The girl explained. With that, Allen looked over at Kanda, finding himself curious about what the older male was.

"Che, I'm a vampire. There's nothing else to it." The male grumbled, a frown on his face. To others, his eyes looked bored, but to Allen? He could see the hate in those steel blue eyes. The hatred and sadness were clear in the pools of blue. Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another, deciding to change the topic.

"The Black Order all took us in when we were younger. They basically teach us how to control our-" Lavi paused as if he were thinking deeply about something. "Supernatural impulses, you could say! Not only that, but they teach us how to fit in with the regular society!" He explained. Lenalee gave a nod in agreement.

"There's actually a lot of supernaturals who go out into the human society quite often. Take senior Tiedoll and miss Claud Nine for example. Their both police officers-"

"They aren't human?!" Allen couldn't help exclaiming in awe almost. "There's no way! I met them a few years ago, they didn't seem like naturals at all!" Lenalee giggled at the boy's reaction.

"Mhm! Senior Tiedoll is actually a warlock, and miss Claud Nine is a neko. They've gotten good at pretending to be human!" Lenalee said, smiling. Allen nodded in agreement.

"So, why exactly does the Order send you all here?" The boy questioned, not knowing why they were even there in the first place.

"Che, because it was a mission." Kanda scoffed, making Allen frown.

"What Kanda means is, my brother sent us here. The Order's main job is to find supernaturals, as you know. But sometimes we can't find all of them, and some of them could've gone rogue." Lenalee began.

"Gone rogue?"

"They don't abide by the Order's rules, and they break the most important one. Never ever kill, or injure a human with your powers. Normally, when we get news of a rogue, we try to find them to reform them. In some cases, they don't want to reform, leaving us with no choice but to kill them. The Order can't afford to send him and the science branch everywhere, so they send us instead." Lavi explained this time. Allen gave a nod in response.

"I see. What about you, Link?"

"Me? Well, I am a mediator of sorts for both the supernatural, and natural. I help aid the supernaturals in learning about human customs. This coffee shop is really more of a meeting ground for when Chief Komui sends people to this town. He calls me into the Order every once in a while for a report." The male explained. Allen looked at him curiously.

"Is that why you give us days off so often?" Allen couldn't help asking, beginning to connect the dots. Link simply nodded.

"Any more questions, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked, giving the boy a grin.

"Just two. Why did the Order you three to Noah's Innocence?" Was the boy's first question. "And what's going to happen now...?"

Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another, nodding. "You've heard just about everything, so you might as well hear the rest. We were sent here to find a rogue vampire, the one that's been responsible for all of those murders. According to Kanda though, after he attacked you, Tyki and Road took him, and they disappeared." Lenalee explained, sighing.

"Tyki and Road are apart of the Earl's group. They're...the rogue supernaturals if you will. We've had a few encounters with them before. If we fail to kill or get a supernatural to reform, they usually show up and take them. At first, the Earl and the Order worked together. But there was an accident....a few years ago, and they split...." Lavi elaborated. "When they worked with us, they'd take the powers of the supernaturals that refused to reform, basically making them human. But I guess the overwhelming power made them go crazy for it."

"What _is_ going to happen now, Lavi...?" Lenalee asked concern showing in her violet eyes. The werewolf shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Komui might want us to stay for a little bit longer, especially since Tyki and Road made a few appearances. I'll call him tomorrow and see what he thinks." The male replied. He stopped leaning on the wall and waited as Lenalee stood up.

"Get some rest, Allen. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The girl said softly with a sweet and gentle smile. Allen nodded. With that, everyone left the room except Kanda. Allen frowned a bit, taking the glass of water with his left hand. He quickly stopped, hiding it.

"Che, would you stop with that baka? It's so damn annoying!" Kanda snapped. Allen looked at him, confused.

"Eh...? What do you mean...?" He questioned, not understanding why Kanda was so pissed off suddenly.

"This whole time I've been watching as you hide that damn arm of yours! It's just an arm, why the hell are you hiding it?!" Kanda didn't understand why he was making such a big deal about the Moyashi's arm. It's like...he actually cared.

"I could say the same about you, Kanda. I saw it in your eyes." _'What am I saying?'_ "You hate the fact that you're a vampire, don't you?" Kanda's eyes widened.

_'Don't say it.'_

"I don't know what happened to you in the past, and I probably won't ever know..." _'Why am I telling him this....?'_

_'Don't say it, Moyashi!'_

"But you shouldn't hate yourself just because you're a vampire, Kanda." Allen felt the older male grab his collar, hoisting him up. He looked into the blue angry eyes, and immediately he knew he screwed up.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Kanda growled, tightening his grasp on the male's shirt. "Che, your such a hypocrite. Spouting how I shouldn't hate myself because of what I am. What about you?! You're so insecure just because of an arm? Don't make me laugh. You piss me off so much, you annoying beansprout. You put up this act, pretending to be someone you aren't. Che, I hate people like you." Allen grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand away from his collar.

"I don't get it, Kanda!" Allen began, standing from the bed to unfortunately look up at the male. Curse his height! "Why do you loathe it so much?!" He didn't understand why they were having this conversation in the first place. Why did he even have to say anything? Was it because he felt the need to defend himself? Or something else?

"You're so damn infuriating!" Allen yelped as he dodged a sudden punch from the older male. This wouldn't be the first time they've fought. The two had fought over stupid things before. But something like this wasn't stupid. They both knew that it was stupid to fight, but their own problems weren't stupid. Fighting with one another was just how they knew to express themselves. By the time the fight was over, Allen collapsed on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He still wasn't feeling fully a hundred percent. Kanda leaned against the wall, panting. "Che, you're an idiot." Allen laughed out loud, grinning slightly as he looked up at the ceiling. His heart pounded loudly, he could hear it in his ears.

"So are you, Bakanda."

  _ **Originally posted October 14th**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and it's a long one too!~ Anyways, I'm sorry if Allen and Kanda seemed out of character here, but meh, what can you do lol XD. I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for the continuous support, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai!


	15. Chapter 14

To say the least, spending time with supernatural beings was ironically normal. The only difference was that they no longer hid anything from the boy. Allen was actually able to go on nightly patrols with the three now, as long as he was careful of course. Allen didn't mind though. He felt close to Kanda and the others, finally. Oddly enough, Kanda seemed to be going off on his own quite often lately. It made Allen worried. Ever since that night when Kanda saved him, his feelings for the older male were unknown. He had an inkling of what he was beginning to feel for Kanda, but he refused to admit it, or even believe it was true.

Allen happened to be wiping down the counter with a towel when Lavi happily bounced into the room. Both Allen and Lena stopped what they were doing, and looked at him, curious about what the male was so happy about. "I've come with good news!~" The werewolf practically sang. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Komui said that we can stay! He's a bit worried that Tyki and Road appeared in this town more than once, and he says that he wants us to further investigate it!" Lavi cheered. Allen smiled, and Lenalee clapped her hands together.

"That's great! I'll have to remember to make brother a special cup of his favorite coffee when we get back!" The girl giggled. Lavi grinned. He then looked over at a grouchy Kanda.

"Isn't that great Yuu?!" He exclaimed, bouncing over to him. Kanda glanced at him, continuing to sweep the floor.

"Che, shut up, baka usagi." He scoffed, turning away from the three. Lavi pouted. He then went back to Lenalee and Allen, his pout morphing into a grin.

"On another note, Komui said that we have permission to show Allen-chan our supernatural side!" He cried excitedly, bouncing in place. Allen laughed.

"Lavi, you seem more like a rabbit than a werewolf. I can see why Kanda calls you a bunny." He laughed. Lenalee giggled. Lavi mock glared at Allen. Allen simply laughed again.

"Hmpf! I thought you were my best friend, Allen-chan!" Lavi faked a hurt expression. "Maybe seeing my absolutely awesome form will change your mind!" He exclaimed, quickly shutting the drapes on the windows of the coffee shop. Lenalee giggled with a smile.

"Oh yes, Lavi. It's terrifying." She teased. "I guess I'll show you my wings, Allen. Knowing Lavi, he'll want to go last." The girl said. Allen nodded, excited and eager to see. Lenalee took a few deep breaths. The boy watched as two red wings sprouted from Lenalee's back. They were slightly translucent and looked crystal-like. A faint hint of pink was mixed in with the red, making Allen stare in awe. Her wings were in a shape of butterfly wings, and they moved slightly, twitching almost.

"They're amazing...." Allen said in awe. Lenalee giggled in response, smiling.

"Thanks, Allen." Lavi then looked over at Kanda, excitement written all over his face.

"Your turn Yuu!"

"Che, no you damn energetic pup." The older male grumbled, continuing to clean. Lavi pouted.

"Pleaseeeeeee!" He begged.

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No!"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"I said no!" Kanda snapped, glaring at the redhead with Mugen. Lavi pouted still, crossing his arms.

"Fine then. Party pooper..." He grumbled. Lavi then looked over at Allen, grinning. "Are you ready for my amazing supernatural form, Allen-chan?" He questioned excitedly. Allen nodded. "Alright, get ready!" Red smoke wrapped around Lavi's body, obscuring him from view. A few minutes after, the smoke disappeared. In Lavi's place was a small pup. It had red fur, and a black eye patch covering its right eye. Allen stared, blinking. Lenalee squealed, scooping the pup into her arms.

"Oh Lavi, I forgot how cute your other form is!" The girl exclaimed hugging the animal close. Allen couldn't help it. He laughed. He thought that Lavi's form would be a giant looking wolf or something, not a small little pup! Kanda scoffed, grabbing Lavi by the scruff of his neck and picking him up.

"Che, he's even more annoying than usual." He commented, casually tossing Lavi outside. A few minutes later he came right back, nuzzling Kanda's leg. "He always comes back too." He grumbled. Lenalee frowned, whacking him in the head with her hand. Allen chuckled, watching the girl scold him.

"Pretty sweet, yeah?" Lavi spoke, grinning as he turned back into his normal form. "My form is awesome!" Allen's face went red, as did Lenalee's. Kanda scoffed. "What? What's wrong?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON LAVI!"

Allen quietly exhaled, sitting on his bed. He leaned against the wall near his bed, staring out of the window. He had one of those glass doors that led to a small balcony. He watched as rain fell, heavy drops of water hitting the ground. For some reason, his thoughts drifted to Kanda. He was worried about him. Had he made it home alright? Was he stuck in the rain? Had something happened to him? Allen's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head, feeling his cheeks heating up. No! He had to stop thinking about Kanda! Allen continued to stare out his window.

Why was the vampire on his mind so much? Was it because he saved him that day? Or was it something else? _'No.'_ Allen slapped his hands on his cheeks. _'It's not anything else! I am not in love with Kanda!'_ "Geez....I'm thinking about him so much I'm even hallucinating that he's actually outside my window all bloody and bruised!" Allen sighed, frowning. He then looked up at the glass, eyes wide. "Wait...that _is_ Kanda!" He jumped up from his bed, and went to the door, allowing him inside. "Kanda, what the hell are you doing outside my window in the pouring rain?!" The boy questioned. Kanda shushed him.

"Do you _want_ to get caught baka Moyashi?!" He grumbled. Allen shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you? You're covered in blood!" He exclaimed, pushing Kanda on his bed to sit.

"Che, I got into a fight with some idiots, that's all." Was the male's explanation. Allen went into his closet, grabbing the first aid kit he kept in there.

"How'd you get into a fight?" Allen questioned, walking back over to him and pulling his chair over to sit in front of Kanda.

"They were just a bunch of idiotic werewolves. Forget about it Moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" The boy whined, gently taking Kanda's hand and cleaning his wounds. This seemed familiar. "And I won't forget about it because you're hurt! And even if you don't think so, you're my friend." He said, cheeks a slight pink. Kanda stared at him, before sighing.

"They messed with Lavi a few days ago, and it pissed me off. They happened to be in my way, so I taught them a lesson." Kanda mumbled. Allen looked at him in surprise, before his expression melted into a soft smile. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you beansprout." Allen laughed.

"I won't tell a soul, Bakanda." He agreed, continuing to clean the older male's wounds. They say in silence for a few minutes, before Kanda looked at him. "Kanda..."

"Hn."

"Why've you been suddenly disappearing lately? It's weird." Allen questioned, deciding to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"That's none of your business." He answered. In truth, it was because he had to think. Ever since that fight with the bean, his feelings towards the idiot had changed. And he didn't like how they changed either. Neither said anymore. "Che, could you hurry it up a bit sprout? I don't have all day here." Kanda grumbled. Allen raised an eyebrow at him. "That fight made me weak you idiot. I need blood." The dark haired male explained. The boy nodded slowly.

"You can take some of mine." He offered. Kanda stared at him.

"What?" Allen lightly laughed, finishing wrapping up Kanda's wounds.

"I said you can have some of my blood. As long as you don't take all of it though." Allen elaborated. Kanda frowned, looking at him.

"Idiot. You know what you're suggesting, correct?" Allen nodded in confirmation. Kanda facepalmed, before sighing. "I'm gonna regret this..." He grumbled. Kanda could already smell the sweet scent of Allen's blood. His throat ran dry. His instincts craved it. Just a small taste of it. Allen opened his collar, giving Kanda a small smile. The older male gulped, before moving closer to the boy, his fangs sharpening. Allen squeezed his eyes shut. Sure, he was scared, but Kanda needed his help.

He relaxed when he felt a hand tangle itself in his hair, Kanda's mouth right by his neck now. Allen gripped the male's shirt, wincing as the male bit into him. He tightened his grip and waited. As Kanda carefully held him in his grasp, Allen stopped denying it. He knew for a fact. His silver eyes dropped closed as his other hand was placed on the back of Kanda's neck. He knew for a fact, that he was indeed, in love with Kanda Yuu.

_**Originally posted October 18th** _


	16. Chapter 15

Allen happily hummed as he made multiple cups of coffee. Lenalee and Lavi stood at registers, and Link was busy with making small treats for customers. Allen smiled softly as he handed a small boy a tray. "Here you go! Be careful, okay?" He said, bending down to the boy's height. The little boy nodded, giving the male a big smile.

"Kay! Thanks, Mr. Allen!" He giggled, before running over to his parents. Allen smiled as he watched, before standing and heading behind the counter again. Lenalee nudged Lavi's side, whispering to him.

"Allen seems pretty happy lately." The girl whispered. The werewolf nodded in agreement, pressing a few buttons on the register he stood in front of.

"I wonder what's got him so happy," Lavi said quietly, glancing over at the smiling boy. "Maybe he's just having a good day?" He suggested.

"I don't know Lavi...it'd have to be an awfully good day to get Allen humming...." The girl replied, slightly skeptical of the energetic boy's response. She was glad to see the boy so joyful though. It put her at ease knowing that Allen wasn't letting their situation get to him. Lavi chuckled.

"True, but this is Allen-chan we're talkin' about here! Just seeing a cute animal would fill him with so much joy that he'd been skipping in a field of flowers or something!" Lavi joked. Lenalee giggled.

"I think you're over exaggerating, just a bit there, Lavi." She replied, before turning to a customer who began to take an order. Lavi stared at her for a few more minutes, almost entranced by the smile on her face. The werewolf quickly shook his head, making himself focus on work, and not Lenalee's beautiful smile. Link handed a woman a small bag, and a cup of coffee. Kanda, on the other hand, was the only person who wasn't helping customers. He was in the back, cleaning the machines they used. The day carried on from there.

Allen was startled when the break room door was slammed open. In the doorway stood none other than Lenalee and Lavi. The two had determined looks on their faces, making the whitette very confused. "Okay, Allen-chan! It's time to spill!" The werewolf exclaimed, entering the room. Lenalee followed in behind. "You've been awfully chipper today!" The girl beside him raised an eyebrow at his word choice. "What? It was the only word that came to mind!" Lenalee sighed, before looking at Allen.

"Ignore him, Allen. We were just curious about what made you so happy suddenly, that's all." She explained softly. Allen slowly nodded in response.

 _'I can't possibly tell them it's because of Kanda..!'_ Allen nervously laughed. "It's nothing big! Just uh...saw a really cute cat today, that's all! Haha...." He lied. Luckily, Lavi seemed to buy it.

"See Lenalee?! I _told_ you that'd be enough to send him into a good mood!" Lavi laughed, grinning. The girl sighed, facepalming. Lavi could be such an idiot at times. Allen turned to face the two, backing up to the door.

"Well, if that's all you guys wanted to talk about, I'll be heading home now." He said. Allen suddenly walked into someone, muttering a small "oof". Silver eyes melt cobalt, and the boy tensed, his cheeks growing red. "S-Sorry Kanda! D-Didn't see you there!" He hastily apologized. The vampire scoffed.

"Che, watch where you're going next time beansprout." He said, before grabbing something from the break room -Allen wasn't exactly paying attention to what it was- and leaving. Allen let out a quiet breath, a hand on his chest as his blush died down. Lenalee and Lavi, who had been watching the entire exchange, started to squeal excitedly. Well, more like Lenalee did. Allen turned around to face the two, confused, and slightly afraid. He knew by now, that whenever Lenalee of all people got that crazed look in her eye, he was screwed.

"I totally know the reason why you've been so happy, Allen!" The girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around the younger boy with a smile. Lavi watched, feeling slight...jealous? He shook it off for now. Allen looked at the girl in surprise.

"Eh? L-Lenalee, wh-what are you talking a-about?!" He exclaimed. The girl pulled away, giggling.

"It's because of Kanda, right?" She whispered, with an all-knowing smile. Allen's face went red. "There's my answer!" She giggled. "Did something happen between you and Kanda?" The girl asked, quite curious now. Allen's blush darkened, and the boy quickly shook his head.

"N-No! It's not like that at all!" He exclaimed, waving his hands dismissively. "I just....realized s-something about him, and I guess it put me i-in a good mood, that's all!" Allen hurriedly explained, making Lenalee and Lavi laugh lightly.

"Allen-chan, do you like Yuu-chan more than a best buddy?" The werewolf asked, looking at him. Allen looked around, before slowly nodding. Lavi's face lit up with a grin, before he slung an arm around Allen's shoulders, and ruffled his hair.

"But the thing is...Kanda seems so full of self-hatred, and I'm pretty sure it's because he's a vampire. I want to help him, but I don't know how." Allen murmured. Lenalee and Lavi frowned.

"He's been like that ever since he was a kid. He wasn't naturally born a vampire. Don't tell Kanda we told you this, but his parents were killed by a vampire. And that same vampire turned him. That's why he hates himself so much..." Lenalee explained gently. Allen frowned, nodding slightly.

"I see....that makes sense. I still wish there was something I could do." He muttered. Lavi gave the boy a small smile.

"Allen-chan, I think this whole 'like' thing, is more of a 'love' thing." He teased. Allen's face flushed a crimson red, as Lenalee giggled. "Anyways, you're already doing the best possible thing for Yuu-chan, so don't worry about it so much, yeah?" Allen looked at him in surprise.

"I am?" He smiled a little in relief. He glad to be helpful to Kanda.

"Mhm."

Allen sighed as he walked to the store, mentally going over the mental list he had. When he got back from his shift, Neah had asked him to grab some things from the store, explaining that he had forgotten to grab a few things at the store. "It's more like uncle Neah has really bad memory....maybe I should start writing a checklist for him before I leave for work..." The boy hummed in thought, deciding that'd probably be best. Allen glanced at the time, frowning. "I better hurry up, or else it'll get late."

He entered the store, grabbing a cart. He then began looking around for the items that Neah had forgotten to pick up in his earlier run. Once that was done, Allen went to the cash register and paid for everything. He walked out of the store hold two bags. The boy let out a soft sigh. "Uncle said he'd pay me back, but I hope he knows how much he owes me." Allen didn't realize how long he took in the store, for it was now dusk. "Ah, I better get home quick!"

"That's right, you should."

"You never know what sort of creatures haunt the night~." Allen froze, a cold chill going down his spine. In front of him appeared two very familiar figures.

"Road and Tyki...." He breathed, eyes wide in surprise. The male before him nodded.

"I'm glad to see you remembered, boy." He commented. Road giggled.

"He probably heard about us from our dear friends, ne, Tyki?" She questioned, looking over at the male. He gave a nod in response.

"Probably." Allen couldn't believe this! Why were they there? Were they going to do something? Should he run? Allen moved to back away, but candles suddenly appeared around him, making him freeze.

"Uh uh uh~. That's not a very good idea, Allen-chan!~ Unless you'd like to spiked to death." Road cooed. "Besides, we just want to talk!~ Tyki and I were curious about the human that they're keeping around! That's all!~" Allen exhaled, looking at them as he hid his fear.

"Alright, let's talk then." He agreed. He knew that if he wasn't careful with this, he wouldn't like the outcome. Road cheered happily.

"Well, assuming you were told about us, let's just get straight to the point. I'd suggest staying away from them now, or else we won't hesitate to kill you as well." Tyki explained, shrugging.

"Neve-" Allen's left eye began to throb. He put a hand to it immediately, dropping the bags in his hands, as a splitting pain going through his head. What was going on?! Tyki and Road watched him, interested. The pain began to grow more intense, making Allen drop to the ground, clutching the left side of his face. _'It....feels like....my head is s-splitting....apart.....!'_ He grit his teeth, whimpering quietly in pain.

"Oh, now this is interesting!" Road giggled. Allen looked up at them, seeing the two with strange colors swirling around them. There was some sort of odd purple smoke coming from Road, while there was red smoke around Tyki.

"Wh-What the...? What's g-going on...?" He muttered as the pain grew stronger. Allen's eyesight began to grow hazy, black dots forming on the edge of his vision. The pain only intensified. He couldn't help his scream before everything grew black.

_**Originally posted October 18th** _


	17. Chapter 16

"He should've been home by now!" He exclaimed, clearly worried about his nephew. "Next time, I'm not sending him off on his own! I don't think my heart can handle all this stress!" He sighed, pacing around the living room. His hands in his hair, worry written all over the expression on his face. "This is all my fault! I could've waited until tomorrow, but I just had to send him!" He rambled, thoroughly flipping out. He pulled at his hair, sitting down on the couch and trying to think logically. "I'm a very irresponsible person....aren't I, Mana? If something were to happen to Allen....I'd never forgive myself...." He muttered. "I already lost you...I can't lose him too."

He sat on the couch, thinking for a few minutes. Thinking of Mana helped him relax, and he smiled a bit. After he was calm enough, he stood up to make a phone call. And crazy he became once again.

Link was peacefully doing some work for the coffee shop when the phone rang. The man sighed, before standing from his chair at the counter. Lenalee, who had been moping the floor stopped and looked over at the ringing device. Lavi, who had been cleaning the windows of the coffee shop did the same. As did Kanda. Link walked over to the ringing phone, before picking it up and answering it. "Hello, this is Howard Link speaking, how may I-"

"LINKKKKK!" Came The shouted cry of none other than Neah Walker. The male sighed, not looking forward to the conversation already.

"Yes, Neah? What is it you need?" He questioned.

"MY SWEET PRECIOUS NEPHEW IS GONE! I THINK HE GOT KIDNAPPED AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHO ELSE TO CALL BUT I FIGURED THAT YOU WERE A GOOD CHOICE BECAUSE LINK'S A RESPONSIBLE PERSON AND HE'D KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Neah shouted in response. Link simply held the phone away from his ear as he patiently waited for the male to stop yelling.

"Allen's been what?" Link questioned, stopping the man's mental breakdown. The three supernaturals look at each other, before looking back over at Link, confused about what was going on.

"I think Allen got kidnapped. I sent him to the store a little over an hour ago, and he still isn't back yet! I know something must've happened to him!" Neah exclaimed, more understandable. Link frowned, nodding.

"Alright, where was he last?" He questioned, turning to face the three supernaturals. Lavi raised his eyebrow in question.

"He went to the store for me to pick up some things, but he isn't home yet. What if something happened to him, Link?" The older man questioned, his voice shaking.

"This is Walker we're talking about Neah, I assure you, he's fine." Link reassured. Neah went quiet.

"You're right. Please, help me find him, Link." Neah pleaded. Link nodded.

"Of course." The phone call then ended, and the male looked up at the three.

"Che, something happen to the bean?" Kanda questioned, crossing his arms. Link nodded in response.

"Yes. Neah thinks that he was kidnapped. If he was, it was probably by Road and Tyki." Link explained, sighing. Kanda's eyes widened, and Lenalee put a hand over her mouth.

"No..." She breathed in disbelief. Kanda didn't give Link a chance to say anything else for he was already out the door.

"Kanda, wait!" Lavi called after him, knowing it was no use. He sighed, turning back to Link. "Did Neah say where Allen was? I'll go after Yuu-chan and help him scout for Allen." Link nodded in agreement.

Steel blue eyes looked around almost frantically. Why was he worrying so much? It was just a beansprout. Kanda ignored his thoughts, for now, practically running around in circles. "Dammit! Where the hell is he?!" He cursed. He stopped moving when he heard a laugh. Kanda turned towards the sound, gritting his teeth. "Oi, show yourself!"

"Geez Yuu-chan, are you that distraught by Moyashi-chan's disappearance that you couldn't even recognize your best friend?" Lavi said, walking out of the shadows towards Kanda.

"Don't call me that," Kanda growled in response, ignoring the question entirely. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked, continuing to walk around. Lavi fell into step with him.

"Link told me where Allen was last. I decided to find you, and lend you a hand." The werewolf explained. Kanda frowned.

"How long?"

"Eh?"

"How long were you standing there, idiot?!" The vampire exclaimed. Lavi nervously laughed.

"Since you started running in circles." He admitted. Kanda glared at him, smacking him in the head. "Ow! That's cruel Yuu-chan!" Another smack. Lavi had tears running down his face as he held his throbbing head. "Yuu-chan's so mean." He whimpered. Kanda rolled his eyes, ignoring him completely. With that, the two began to make their way where Allen was supposed to be. "Kanda, look!" Lavi exclaimed, pointing over to a blob. It happened to be a blob of white hair. The vampire took off running, crouching down beside the boy.

"Che, he isn't injured." The male said surprisingly softly. He gently lifted the boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Lavi watched, his eye widening. He hadn't seen Kanda so careful since _him_. Kanda stood, holding Allen bridal style. "Let's get back to Two-spots." Was all he said, seeming calmer than before. Lavi stared, his mind blown.

_'You wanted to help him, right Allen-chan? Well, you're doing a pretty damn well job of it..'_

"Oi, usagi! Let's go!" Kanda exclaimed, snapping Lavi out of his trance. He quickly nodded, following behind the male.

When Allen finally woke up, Lenalee and Lavi had big grins on their faces. "Allen!" They exclaimed in relief. The boy looked around in confusion, before slowly sitting up. His head was pounding.

"Ugh...where am I?" He questioned softly, putting a hand on his left eye.

"We decided to switch things up a bit, and we brought ya to Link's place." Lavi chuckled. Before Allen could say anything else, Link and Kanda entered the room.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Walker." Link stated, walking over to him. "Mind telling us what happened?"

"M-My eye...Road and Tyki showed up, and my eye went crazy. Everything was grey, but there were colored smoke swirling around Road and Tyki. After that, there was an intense pain in my eye, and I ended up passing out..." Allen explained, frowning. Link nodded, sighing as he sat down on a chair in the room.

"It seems it's time to tell you." The male began. Everyone in the room looked at him weirdly.

"Tell me what?" Allen questioned, staring at Link. Was there more about Road and Tyki that he didn't already know? He watched as Link walk over to a desk. He pulled a drawer open and grabbed an envelope. Once in his possession, the male stepped over to Allen handing him the letter. "What's this?" He asked, examining the envelope. His eyes widened when he saw what was written on the front.

 _'To my beloved Allen...'_ Without a second thought, he carefully opened the envelope. The boy began to read the contents.

 _'If you're reading this, then I am to assume I'm possibly gone from this world, or the cold hands of fate have begun to wrap themselves around you._ _I truly wish that you won't have to deal with such weight, but due to my mistake, it seems you will. Before this continues any further, just know, that I love you, Allen, and I am truly sorry._ '

A young woman stood rather patiently by the pond. She had a soft and gentle smile on her face, and a hand on her stomach. She quietly hummed to the baby that was growing, soft grey eyes scanning the area. She enjoyed the nature there. The trees looked rather beautiful in the spring. "Just wait little one, once you're born, your father and I will take you here to enjoy the scenery." She said happily, walking to a bench and sitting down.

_'Our life was a peaceful one, as I am sure you remember. But it was not always like that. It was before you were born when we were cursed. And the fault is mine.'_

"Hello, Maria~." A male's voice purred in her ear. The women jumped, standing and shifting to face the new person.

"Oh, Sheril...you surprised me." She replied softly, nervously smiling at him. The male smiled almost creepily in return.

_'There was a man, who went by Sheril Kamelot.  I never understood why exactly, but he had an obsession with me. I told your father, Mana, about this, and he simply vowed to protect both you and I, had Sheril ever acted. Unfortunately, I was alone when that day arrived...'_

"I heard you got married to Mana."

_'When he said that, I should've listened to myself. I should have ran, or avoided the statement. But I didn't.'_

She nervously smiled at the man in front of her. "Ah, yes, I did." Was her only response. The moment she saw his angry face, she knew she had made a grave mistake.

"Why him, Maria? Why chose him over me?!" He cried, staring at her.

"What do you mean, Sheril?" The women asked, stepping back slightly. Sheril frowned, stepping over to her.

"I mean....you chose someone like _him_ , Maria, when you could've chosen me! Me! We could've had a life together!" He shouted, surprising the gentle woman. She couldn't help putting an arm around her stomach protectively. Sheril seemed to notice this, and he raised an eyebrow.

_'I should've stopped him then and there. I shouldn't have made any movements...but I didn't.'_

"Don't tell me....you and him...created new life together?!"

_'He suddenly snapped afterward. I didn't have a chance to understand what was happening. All I can remember is the chilling feeling of fear running down my spine as Sheril's skin grew darker, and his eyes turned gold. I couldn't understand what was happening until he spoke once more.'_

"How could you do this to me, Maria?! Don't you understand that I love you?! Why would you betray me like this?!" He shouted, a weird light shining in his hand. The women bit her lip, every part of her body telling her to run. "I curse you! I curse you and your unborn child! Suffer, and feel the same pain I do!"

_'Everything went black. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Mana had brought me there, worried sick about the two of us. All I could remember was feeling so confused, and scared. I didn't understand a thing that had happened to me.'_

_'I told him what happened, and we couldn't believe that you and I were actually cursed. Until you were born. You were born as such a healthy child. The only thing was, you had completely white hair, that I adored so much. This was the first sign of the curse. The second, was when you were older, and the left side of your face began to bleed one day. When the bleeding stopped, that's when your scar formed. And the third sign? Well, it has probably already appeared if you are reading this.'_

_'You may be wondering more about who Sheril is...well, my precious little boy, he is a Noah. An enemy of the Black Order. I had not learned about this, until after you were born. That is when I felt nothing but guilt, for I have condemned you to this fate. I wish you didn't have to suffer so much, Allen.'_ There were tear stains on the letter, as Allen neared the end of it.

"This is all my fault, my love. I hope that one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Allen, and never forget that I am always with you." He read out loud, tears rolling down his cheeks. Allen sniffled, wiping his eyes. Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another, frowns on their faces. "She blamed herself...until the very end." Allen softly spoke. He carefully folded the precious letter, putting it back into the envelope. _'You don't need to blame yourself anymore, mom. I love you no matter what.'_

"What now, Allen?" Lavi questioned, staring at the boy. The boy sighed softly.

"I need to understand my curse." Was the response. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Oh, uncle Neah's probably worried sick..." Allen murmured. Lavi chuckled.

"We heard him through the phone earlier. He was in a real panic." He explained. Allen frowned, standing up.

"I should probably head home then. I'll have to buy new groceries tomorrow." The boy thought aloud.

"H-Hey wait! Have Kanda walk you home!" Lenalee exclaimed, pushing the male over to the boy. Kanda looked at her, eyes wide.

"What?! Hell no! I'm not that Moyashi's babysitter!" He snapped. Lenalee gave him one of her innocent yet murderous smiles. Kanda immediately shut up, grumbling. "Che, fine." He grumbled. He grabbed Allen's arm, tugging him out of the house.

"H-Hey!" Allen stammered, pouting. "I can walk myself you know!" He exclaimed, pulling his arm away from Kanda's grasp. He sighed as the two began to fall into step, walking side by side. The dark sky was filled with stars, and the moon shone quite brightly. "Whoa....look at the sky, Kanda. It's beautiful." He whispered in awe. Kanda stopped walking as well.

"Che, it's just the sky, idiot." He mumbled, crossing his arms. Allen laughed lightly.

"You know Kanda...I think I fell in love with you. I don't know how it happened, but it did." Allen suddenly confessed, his cheeks burning. He turned to stare at Kanda and saw that the male was frozen, with wide eyes. "Kanda? Are you-"

"You can't fall in love with me." He cut in, frowning. Allen stared at him, perplexed by his response.

"Why not?" He questioned, now frowning as well. Did Kanda feel nothing for him?

"It's wrong. You and I. Being together. It won't end well." The boy before him laughed dryly.

"Who cares? We'll make the best of it." The taller male sighed, hating the fact that the younger could be so stubborn.

"I'll destroy you in the end." He admitted, a certain memory replaying in his mind. He ignored it, not wanting to think of such things.

"I'll save you before you do," Allen said, his eyes and his voice full of confidence. It shocked Kanda, for he was speechless. He simply ignored Allen, continuing to walk. Allen's frown deepened, and the two made their way back to Neah's apartment. Their walk was filled with silence, and Allen shoved his hands into his pockets. When they arrived at Neah's apartment, Allen glanced back at Kanda, biting his lip. He then went to knock on the door, but it swung open in front of him. Neah's arms were wrapped him quickly, and Allen heard the man sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He whispered. Allen felt his heart melt. He nodded, hugging the man back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all of this, uncle." He said softly, closing his eyes as he was comforted by the hug. Neah shook his head.

"It's alright. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. From now on, we'll go to the store together, okay?" Allen chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah."

Kanda watched the two, before beginning to walk away. Allen didn't need someone like him. He'd be tainted by someone like him. Kanda refused to let that happen. He didn't want to lose someone else because of his selfish actions. He wouldn't let that happen. As he walked back, he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, but it just didn't feel like he was. Kanda stopped walking, his eyes drifting up to stare at the sky that Allen had called beautiful. "Am I making a mistake...Alma....?"

  _ **Originally posted October 20th**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to fix some things and rewrite stuff, but here it is! What'd you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	18. Chapter 17

Allen seemed almost distracted throughout the day. He looked tired as he made coffees and took orders. Lenalee noticed this, and she was worried. She had a sinking suspicion that a certain vampire had something to do with the boy's mood, and she was determined to figure out what had transpired. So, during their lunch break, she was planning on confronting Allen. However, the boy had confronted her himself. It had happened when Lena and Lavi had been getting ready to get dinner after work was over. "Hey, guys. You want to go get something to eat together?" Allen questioned, giving them a smile. Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another, before looking at the boy and nodding.

"Sure Allen-chan. Let's go!" The energetic werewolf exclaimed, grinning as he took Allen and Lenalee's arms, dragging them somewhere. When they got to the cafe, they took their seats and waited for someone to take their orders. As they waited, they had a small conversation while looking through the menus.

"Hello! How may I help you?" A waiter questioned, stopping at the group's table. He held a notepad. Lavi gave the man a grin, before giving him his order. Lenalee went to order as well. The waiter, however, was surprised when Allen gave the male an entire list of food. Both Lavi and Lenalee sweatdropped.

Allen didn't ask his question until after they were walking home though. "You've known Kanda for a while, right?" He questioned. The two stopped walking and turned to face the shorter boy. They gave a nod.

"Is something going on between you two?" Lenalee couldn't help asking. Allen just frowned before shrugging.

"You...could say that. I...I told him." He admitted, avoiding eye contact with his friends. Lenalee's face lit up.

"How'd it go?!" She exclaimed, anxious about his response. Allen's frown deepened.

"He....rejected me. I think." He replied, looking confused. Lenalee and Lavi gave him strange looks. "When I told him, he didn't exactly say no, but he just said that I couldn't fall in love with him." The boy explained. Lenalee suddenly frowned.

"So he's still healing from that is he?" She murmured, sounding sound. Allen looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Healing? Did something happen to him before?" He questioned. Lenalee looked like she wanted to say something, but she stopped herself.

"Sorry Allen. It isn't our story to tell. You need to hear it from Kanda himself." The fairy spoke softly. The werewolf beside her nodded in agreement. Allen gave a nod in response, smiling a little.

"Okay. Thank you." He said softly. After that, Lenalee and Lavi offered to walk the younger home.

The next day at work, Allen had been making his way to the coffee shop, when he heard something calling for him. "Pssst." Allen stopped walking, looking up and raising an eyebrow. "Pssssst!" Came the call again. Allen tried his best to ignore it and continued walking. "Oh, for crying out loud...." A voice murmured before Allen felt someone tug on his coat. The boy yelped in surprise, as he was dragged off to a nearby alleyway.

'Not again!' He tried to squirm out of the person's hold.

"H-Hey! Allen-chan, relax! It's just me, you're friendly neighborhood Lavi!" The male exclaimed. Allen immediately stopped, before turning and facing him. He frowned.

"What the hell Lavi?!" He exclaimed, before sighing. "Why the hell did you pull me into an alley anyway?" He questioned, giving Lavi a small glare. Lavi chuckled.

"Ya still wanna learn about Yuu-chan's past, right?" He asked the boy. Allen gave him a small nod of response. "Well, Yuu-chan won't actually tell you himself, so I'll do it for him!" He exclaimed. Allen sweatdropped.

"Lavi, is that really okay? Lenalee sounded pretty serious last night about keeping it private...maybe I should just wait until Kanda tells me." Allen questioned him. Lavi shook his head.

"Do you ever think he will?" He asked. Allen frowned, before sighing. He couldn't help mentally apologizing to the vampire before looking at Lavi.

"Alright, you have a point." He agreed. Lavi grinned and nodded. He suddenly pulled out a rabbit puppet..? Allen raised an eyebrow in question. He watched as the werewolf pulled out an entire mini puppet stand.

"Alright. By the way, we'll probably be late to work."

"Okay."

"Anyways, the story is-"

"WAIT WHAT?! LAVI I SWEAR-"

"Before any of us met you, Kanda had a lover." Allen immediately stopped talking, looking at Lavi in surprise. He sweatdropped as the older male began to use the rabbit to tell the story. What was he, some sort of child?

_Alma was a new arrival at the Order. He was a werewolf, just like Lavi was. The two had quickly became friends, and the energetic boy introduced the other to Kanda. At first, Kanda had tried to stay away from the overly happy werewolf, not liking him. However, the new werewolf was persistent and continuously hung around the young vampire, even though Kanda snapped at him multiple times. Things changed, however, when the two were sent on a mission together. The others at the Order weren't sure what happened during that mission, but it had seemed like Alma and Kanda had become friends._

"Lavi, Allen?! What are you two doing here?!" Lenalee suddenly cut in, standing behind Allen. Lavi looked at her, grinning.

"A puppet show about Yuu-chan and Alma-chan!" A look of anguish suddenly crossed Lenalee's face at the mention of the name Alma, Allen noticed. It was gone just as quickly as it was gone. "Come help Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed, forcefully making the girl help. Lenalee sighed.

"Kanda is so going to kill you...." She murmured. Lavi laughed.

"He'll never find out!" He sang. He had Lenalee hold a sign. Allen just looked at him like he was crazy. "Anyways, continuing the story!"

_Eventually, more years passed, and Alma and Kanda ended up together. Alma was one of the few people who could easily control Kanda's anger and fight back against him. Things were good at the Order. Until the Noah attacked their home. Alma and Kanda were just getting back from a mission when they heard an explosion ring throughout the building._

_"What was that?!" Alma exclaimed, dropping the bag he was holding, running towards the source. Kanda called after him._

_"Oi! Alma!" He shouted, running after him. When they arrived, multiple scientists and fellow supernaturals were dead. There was a Noah standing there, looking proud of his kills. Kanda immediately gripped Alma's arm, knowing the boy could easily a victim of his own anger._

_"Yuu, let me go," Alma spoke quietly, visibly trembling with anger._

_"No you idiot." They didn't have much time for conversation. The Noah, Tyki Mikk noticed them, and thus began the fight. Lenalee and Lavi made sure to arrive quickly, seeing Kanda and Alma fighting the male. Lenalee entered the battle from the air, flying at Tyki with a kick. Meanwhile, Lavi slammed his hammer down, flames enveloping the Noah. Kanda followed that with a slash from Mugen. Alma finished their attack with his weapon._

_"Hiya Yuu-chan! We came to help!" Lavi called. Kanda rolled his eyes, keeping them on the Noah._

_"Che now's not the time for that idiot! The enemy's in front of us!" He shouted. The battle lasted what felt like hours. It didn't end until someone was killed. Kanda had made a grave mistake in his attack, not expecting Tyki to grab his sword. Tyki had a maniacal look in his eyes, before thrusting his arm forward._

_"Kanda!" Lenalee and Lavi cried. However, he wasn't the one to be hit. Instead, it was Alma. Kanda's eyes slowly widened, and he quickly caught him-_

"-holding the slowly dying Alma close to his che-!" The puppet in Lavi's hand was suddenly sliced in half. "Oh shit." The male paled. Lenalee immediately dropped the sign she was holding, looking at Lavi with a disapproving look in her eyes. She used her boots to quickly fly away, leaving the rabbit to his demise. "N-Now K-K-Kanda I-I-I can-!" He was cut off as the vampire threw him into his puppet stand.

"Che, I don't have time for this, fucking rabbit!" Kanda exclaimed, looking extremely pissed off. Allen trembled slightly, afraid of what the male would do to him. Kanda suddenly turned to him, and Allen stiffened. He exhaled, giving Allen an angered glare. "Oi, Moyashi. Let's go." He growled, beginning to walk off. His monotone voice made the younger nervous. Allen quickly nodded, glancing once at Lavi, before running to catch up with the angry vampire. They walked in an awkward silence, not saying anything. Allen bit his lip.

"Um...Kanda...."

"Che, save it." Allen frowned.

"No. I won't." He said. Kanda stopped walking and looked at him.

" _What?!"_

"You need to stop running Kanda...I might not have heard the entire story, but it looks to me that you're running from happiness, aren't you? Is it because you blame yourself for Alma's death...?" Kanda growled, turning to face him.

"Shut up Moyashi! It's none of your business idiot! I wish that dumbass rabbit never told you anything, dammit!" Kanda exclaimed, almost scaring Allen with his harsh yell. The boy gulped, before standing his ground.

"It may not be my place to say this, but running away from your problems isn't going to solve them! Face them, Kanda! I didn't know tha-" He was cut off when a pair of lips touched his. Allen's face lit up with a crimson red blush, but he slowly responded to the kiss, his hand grabbing onto Kanda's jacket as he was left breathless.

"Che, does it still look like I'm running?" He commented. The two were quiet for a few minutes, the blush on their faces beginning to die down. Allen looked at him, getting his breath back.

"I'm sorry...I know it was wrong of me to go to Lavi to learn about you but...." He trailed off. Kanda sighed.

"Stop apologizing baka. It's already done so get over it." He grumbled, sighing as he forced himself to calm down. Lavi had really pissed him off with that one. "Let's get going now, alright?" Allen gave him a bright smile, grabbing his hand. Kanda rolled his eyes, and the two began to walk.

_**Originally posted October 23rd** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long, but it's out! Anyways, I'm a little bit iffy about this chapter, so please let me know if it's bad! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	19. Chapter 18

He was almost surprised when he was cornered by Lenalee. The girl looked serious, and he doubted she'd leave even if he pushed her away. He couldn't do anything except sigh when she stopped him from going out. It was one of their days off, and he had plans for a certain bean. "Kanda...." Lenalee said, looking at him. Her arms were crossed, and her lips were a thin line. The two were silent as they stared at one another. He just stood there waiting for her to leave him be. "When are you going to except Allen's feelings?!" She suddenly exclaimed almost childishly. Her cheeks puffed out as she pouted. Kanda sweatdropped.

"Che, I already have, so stop freaking out." He grumbled in response, crossing his arms. The pout on Lenalee's face quickly morphed into a happy smile.

"Good!" She replied. "But you should be aware, Kanda." A dangerous aura seemed as if it was swirling around her, making Kanda look at her, slightly afraid. Yes, Lenalee was that scary. "If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to kick you, and give you some serious damage." She threatened. Kanda simply nodded in response.

"Was that all?" He grumbled, looking rather bored. He just wanted to leave and go somewhere else. Lenalee bit her lip, looking hesitate. Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes. "Out with it. I don't have all day woman." He mumbled. Lenalee frowned.

"I....wanted to apologize. For that day....when Alma...." She murmured, clenching her fists. "If only Lavi or I had acted quicker....we could've saved him....I'm sorry...Kanda..." She said, hanging her head in shame. She never quite got over the guilt that haunted her with Alma’s death. The vampire exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oi, listen. Stop beating yourself up over it, baka. If you do that, you'll probably lose even more sleep over it." He stated. Lenalee looked up at him in surprise.

"Eh? How did you know....?" She questioned, confused. Kanda scoffed, smirking slightly.

"Che, it's not that hard to see the bags under your eyes." Was all he said, before deciding to finally walk away. Lenalee simply stared at him, dumbfounded as he walked off. She suddenly smiled softly.

"We're leaving him in your hands, Allen."

Said boy was in his room, writing something down on a piece of paper. Tim was curled up next to him, his head resting on Allen's leg. He smiled as he pet the cat, silver eyes soft and gentle. He faintly heard his uncle answer the door. He raised an eyebrow. They weren't expecting anyone, were they? It didn't take long for his suspicions to be solved when a certain vampire walked into his room. Allen looked up at his door opened, and he smiled. "Hey." He greeted, his paper temporarily forgotten.

"Che, Moyashi," Kanda replied, going over to him. Allen rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.

"It's Allen, Bakanda." He retorted, closing his notebook. Tim meowed and decided to curl up on Allen's lap. Allen simply laughed and shook his head. He felt his face heat up when he felt Kanda gently kiss the top of his head, and wrap an arm around him.

"Are you busy?" The older male questioned, watching Tim flick his tail. Allen shook his head.

"Unless you count being a bed for Tim, I'm not very busy right now." He chuckled. Kanda nodded, pulling back.

"Well, get dressed Bean. We're going out." He stated, making Allen look at him. "Che, don't look at me like that idiot. Just get dressed. Unless you want to go out in duck pajamas?" Kanda teased. Allen's face flushed, and he quickly pushed the vampire out of his room. Kanda tried to hide his chuckles, enjoying seeing him flustered. He waited patiently for the younger male. While he was waiting for Allen, Neah walked over to him.

"Hey Kanda, come here for a minute." He said. Kanda simply followed, not saying anything. "I'm trusting Allen to you for the day young man." Neah started, looking at Kanda as if he were giving him a lecture. Which, he technically was. "If something happens to him while he's in your care, you won't like the consequences." Kanda narrowed his eye as he glared at Neah had a murderous aura. What the hell was with people threatening him today?! Allen walked out of his room, dressed in a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sweater vest.

"Okay, I- whoa, why did the temperature suddenly drop twenty degrees lower...?" Allen questioned, frowning. "And why are you two having a glaring contest?" He added, sweatdropping as he looked at them. Shaking it off, he grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him toward the door. "Come on Kanda! Let's go!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"H-Hey wait! Aren't you going to say goodbye to your wonderful uncle?!" Neah exclaimed, watching as they left. "Graaah! This isn't the end, Kanda Yuu!"

Allen smiled as he went to the bookstore, Kanda in tow. The vampire hadn't expected Allen to say a place he'd want to go for a date was the bookstore. But he did. Kanda looked around with a bored expression as he followed Allen. The younger male had a bright grin on his face, and Kanda had decided going through boredom was worth it for that smile. He stood next to him as Allen flipped through different pages of a book. "Che, how are you supposed to read if you're flipping through the book so fast, Moyashi?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. Besides, this is a music book, I'm not reading anything just yet, only flipping through to find if this book is helpful." Allen explained. Kanda raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Music?"

"Mhm. I learned how to play piano a few years ago. Uncle Neah taught me." He replied, a fond look in his silver irises as he looked down at the book happily. Kanda simply nodded in response, looking around the store. Books were everywhere. He glanced back at Allen, watching as he finished flipping through the book. "Well, I'll have to talk to uncle about this book." Allen thought out loud, moving to put the book down. Kanda grabbed it from him. "Eh? Kanda what are you doing..?" Allen asked, confused.

"Che, you want the book right?" He questioned. Allen slowly nodded in response, looking at the vampire. Kanda then began walking to the register lines. Allen's eyes widened and he quickly ran after the male, grabbing his arm.

"K-Kanda, you don't have to." He said softly, making Kanda scoff in annoyance.

"Che, shut up Moyashi." He replied, making the boy quiet. Allen watched as Kanda paid for his book, and walked over to him. The vampire thrust his arm out to the boy, holding the bag. Allen took it, looking at him.

"Kanda you really didn't have to..." He tried again, looking at him. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut it Bean?" He grumbled. Allen didn't miss the light pink dusting his cheeks. The boy just lightly laughed, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Kanda." He spoke, watching as the pink turned darker.

"Che, shut up."

Allen laughed again, grabbing Kanda's hand and pulling him out of the store. They continued to walk around town, Allen showing Kanda his favorite places in the town. The entire time, Kanda held onto his hand, not letting go. Allen didn't seem to mind. It began to grow darker outside, and the two decided it'd be best to head home. "Kanda, look at the sky!" The boy exclaimed, a grin on his face. Kanda stopped walking to look up at the sky.

"Che, it's the moon Moyashi. Nothing special." He commented, looking back at Allen. The boy facepalmed.

"No, Bakanda! Look at how bright the stars are tonight!" He exclaimed again. Kanda looked up at the sky once more, staring at the beautiful night sky.

_"You know Kanda...I think I fell in love with you. I don't know how it happened, but it did."_

Kanda was quiet as he looked back at Allen, unconsciously gently squeezing his hand. Allen looked at him in confusion. "Kanda?" He asked. "Are you still trying to figure out why the sky is amazing tonight? I knew you were slow but-" Kanda gently pressed his lips to Allen's, making the boy blush and respond. The vampire rested his forehead against the younger's, their eyes closed.

"My baka Moyashi..."

Allen had never been happier.

_**Originally posted October 27th** _


	20. Chapter 19

He shot up out of bed, his hand pressed to his eye. Pain blossomed and spread, making him squeeze his eyes shut tightly, as he tried to silence his whimpers. "Please....just stop!" He cried lowly, not wanting to wake his uncle. The boy shakily raised from his bed, walking to the bathroom. He clenched his jaw, hoping that the pain would stop. When he entered the bathroom, he stared into the mirror. Everything about him looked almost relatively normal. His stark white hair. His cursed scar. He opened his left eye and stared in horror. His left eye was a mix of silver, red, and black. The outer rim of his eye was silver, but it was mixed with red as it got closer to the pupil. Black outlined the pupil, making it harder to see.

"What....is this....?" He whispered, his voice cracking. He felt panic rise in the pit of his stomach. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his eye. The bathroom suddenly grew grey, and he panicked. Where had the color gone?! He immediately held his eye again, slumping to the ground on his knees as the pain intensified. He cradled the arm that held his eye. As he sat there, he felt liquid drip down onto the floor as it rolled down his arm. He opened his eyes in surprise, before shakily standing. He used the counter to support himself as he looked in the mirror again. "What the-?!" He shrieked, wincing after. He had forgotten about his uncle and hoped that he hadn't woken him.

Blood dripped from his left eye, as the red in his iris became more pronounced. Allen quickly scrambled for bandages, opening the cupboards and grabbing what he needed. He tried to work through the pain, being careful not to cry in pain.

Kanda walked to the coffee shop with a bored expression, listening to Lenalee and Lavi's conversation. His mind kept drifting off to thoughts of the bean. "-da! Hey, Kanda!" Lenalee called, making the vampire stop walking and look over at her. He simply grunted in response, not bothering to properly respond. He heard the girl sigh. "Never mind, it's not important." She replied, shaking her head as she gave him a small smile. Kanda raised an eyebrow, before ignoring it and continuing his walk.

When they entered the shop, Allen was already working. "Morning Allen-chan!" Lavi called, smiling.

"Good morning!" He called back in response, not turning around. Kanda could hear the smile in his voice. "I think I'm going to work in the back today, is that alright Kanda?" The boy questioned, making Kanda look at him. Why wouldn't the boy turn around to face him?

"Che, whatever Moyashi." He replied, crossing his arms. Allen nodded in response.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" The boy exclaimed angrily. Kanda almost chuckled. Almost. Lenalee looked over at the boy, confused.

"Allen, is something wrong?" She asked, making the boy jump.

"E-Eh?! There's nothing wrong! N-Nope, not at all!" He exclaimed in response, making Lenalee frown.

"Allen." She said sternly.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Turn around."

Lenalee's voice left no room for argument. Allen bit his lip before turning around to face the girl. The three sweat dropped as they looked at the boy. "Allen, mask off too." On his face was a weird green face mask. The boy shook his head. Lavi burst out into laughter.

"I turned around! That's all I had t-to do, right?!" He exclaimed. Kanda growled, getting annoyed.

"Oi, rabbit. Hold him back." Kanda grumbled. Lavi immediately stopped laughing and went over to Allen.

"Sorry, little bud!" He exclaimed as he held his arms back. Kanda then quickly walked up to the boy.

"K-Kanda no! Come on, can't we talk about this?!" Allen pathetically cried as his mask was pulled off. He pried his arms from Lavi's grip, grabbing the mask. _'I can't let them see my-!'_ Both him and Kanda fought with the mask, the vampire trying to pull it one way, while Allen pulled it the other way. Lenalee grew frustrated, before whacking the back of their heads.

"Both of you, stop it!" She exclaimed. Allen let go of the mask, allowing Kanda to pull it off. Lavi and Lenalee gasped in shock. Now exposed, the left side of Allen's face was covered in bandages. Kanda frowned at the sight, sighing. Allen looked ashamed, avoiding eye contact with them. Kanda walked over to the boy, gently lifting his chin. Allen looked at him sadly.

"Moyashi, what happened?" He questioned quietly, surprising Lenalee and Lavi. Allen bit his lip, looking away before looking at him.

"I woke up last night...because of my eye. It was just like before when Tyki and Road appeared. Except everything turned grey like there was no color. But I could see colors through my right eye. I bandaged my eye when blood started to fall...." Allen explained. He knew that avoiding the topic any longer wouldn't do any good. Kanda nodded in response, frowning.

"Che, sister complex would be the one to figure this out," Kanda grumbled, making Lavi snap out of his stupor and look over at the vampire.

"Why don't we take him to Komui then?!" The werewolf exclaimed, Lenalee nodding in agreement.

"I think brother would be the best to help him, Kanda." She agreed, looking at him. Kanda frowned.

"And mentally scar him for life, bakas." He replied. "Che, but he is the only one who'll know what the fuck is going on with beansprout." He huffed in irritation. "Oi, Lenalee. Give that idiot brother of yours a call. Let him know we're stopping by."

"Ah, so you must be Allen! It's nice to finally meet you, the name's Komui! I'm Lenalee's big brother, so don't do anything to her!" Komui exclaimed as he looked at Allen. Lenalee had called the man and explained what was going on. Naturally, the eccentric chief had called for them to bring Allen immediately, wanting to figure out what was wrong with him. On the way to headquarters, Lavi had explained some basic need to know things about Komui before they arrived. "Now, I need to take a look at that eye of yours before we begin."

Allen nodded, carefully taking off his bandages. Once they were off, he tried carefully opening his eye. When it opened, there was less silver and more of a mix of red and black. It looked like two rings of red were forming in his eye. Lenalee and Lavi's eyes widened as they caught sight of it. Komui looked at it curiously. "Allen, what are you seeing through your eye right now?" He questioned. Allen looked over at him., closing his right eye and keeping his left open.

"Um...everything in the room looks void of color." He began. He then looked over at Kanda. When his sight landed on Kanda, he felt calmer than before. He then realized the color around the male. "Around Kanda, there's a blue light coming off of him," Allen stated, shocking everyone in the room. Komui wrote something on his clipboard.

"Hm...try looking at Lavi this time."

Allen nodded and looked over at the male. Lavi just gave Allen a thumbs up and a big cheesy grin. The boy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "There's a red light coming off of Lavi." He spoke, looking back at Komui. "K-Komui, I can see a faint yellow light coming from you...!" He stated, curious as to why the light was dimmer than Kanda and Lavi's.

"Aha! That must be it!" The man exclaimed, slamming his clipboard down with a grin. Lenalee looked at him curiously. Allen opened both eyes, confused.

"Did you figure something out brother?" She asked. Komui nodded excitedly.

"Indeed I did Lenalee! Allen, you said that you were cursed correct?" He waited for the boy's nod to continue. "Your eye is giving you pain because it's forming its appearance." Allen looked at him in confusion.

"Appearance...?" He questioned. Komui nodded.

"Exactly! Those colors you're seeing is the supernatural aura of Kanda and Lavi. The color from me is dimmer because I'm only half supernatural. Your eye is taking a new form because it sees things the normal human eye cannot." He explained. Lavi nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense. When do you think Allen-chan's eye will be done forming?" He asked. Komui frowned.

"That I'm not sure about." He replied honestly. Allen slowly nodded. "But it looks as if it's almost done. You shouldn't be in pain for much longer, Allen." Komui said softly. Lavi and Lenalee looked at Allen, giving him happy smiles. Allen softly smiled back. "However, there is one test I'd like to try. Allen, try looking down at your hands."

"Huh, my hands?" Allen questioned. Komui nodded in response. Allen bit his lip, confused. He held his hands out in front of him and looked down. His eyes widened as the sight.

"W-What is this....?" He whispered in surprise. Lenalee looked at him worriedly.

"What is it, Allen?" She asked. Allen continued to stare down at his hands in disbelief.

"M-My hands....there's a silver light around them...." He said in disbelief. Kanda and Lavi looked at him in shock.

"What?!" Kanda exclaimed, staring at the boy.

"No way...is Allen a supernatural like us?!" Lavi exclaimed, surprised. Komui sighed.

"It's exactly what I thought." He stated. Allen looked up at him, not understanding what was going on. "Your father was Mana Walker, right?" Komui questioned.

"Y-Yes....but what does he have to do with this?" Allen questioned.

"Allen, the reason you're seeing an aura is because your half demon," Komui explained, staring at Allen, a look akin to pity in his eyes. He watched as the boy struggled to take in the information. It seemed Allen had been doing that a lot recently. The room was submerged in a tension-filled silence, no one wanting to break it.

"Are you saying that...father wasn't human...?" Allen questioned, eyes wide. "There's no way that's possible! Uncle Neah isn't a supernatural, he's a hundred percent human!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Komui frowned, shaking his head.

"It is very possible. It's true that your uncle is human, but Mana is not. There's a whole other side to your family than what you think you know, Allen." The man started.

"Years ago, the Black Order was not always a safe place for supernatural beings. They were at one point purged by what were called exorcists. Exorcists were humans that possessed the ability to kill supernaturals. They were high up in the Order's status, not being a common job. This routine of order lasted for years until a new way to take care of them was proposed. One of the great generals offered training supernaturals instead of killing them. She suggested teaching them how to control their abilities and act like a human. The goal of the new Black Order was to unite both worlds."

"I don't still don't understand any of this, Komui..." Allen cut in, frowning. "How could this possibly relate to my parents?" Komui looked over at the confused boy.

"Your mother, Maria Walker was one of the Order's exorcists. She was an excellent one as well. I was only able to work with her for a few years, but she was a gentle soul. It was almost ironic that she had a job like that one." Komui explained. Allen looked up at him.

"She was....an exorcist...?" He muttered in disbelief. Komui nodded.

"She left the Order a year before you were born." He explained. "Mana, on the other hand, she had met a few years before. It was laughable, hearing her stories of how the man was flirting with her and doing a horrible job of it. She'd come back from a few missions in a bad mood, talking about how she didn't trust him, and she always tried not to get involved with him." Allen couldn't help his small smile.

"Do you know what changed?" The boy couldn't help asking, curious about his parents. Komui looked at him, caught off guard by the question.

"Hm....well, let's see..."

_Maria had been fighting a supernatural and got a bit reckless. She held the wound in her side and walked through an alleyway, muttering about her carelessness as things began to grow dark. She wobbled, trying not to fall. Her plan, however, failed when her legs gave out and she plummeted to the ground, crying out in pain. "I c-can't...die yet...." She wheezed. Black dots decorated her vision as she saw two pairs of feet stepping towards her. "I-I can't...." She weakly raised her arm up to the blurry figure. The last thing she remembered was worried golden eyes, and hearing a gentle voice._

_When she opened her eyes again, the room was quite dark, except for a crack in the door way. It let in some light, making her blink her eyes as she slowly sat up. She was in silence for a few more minutes, before the door opened, revealing an old woman. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at the girl. Maria blinked, staring at the woman._

_"I um...I'm fine, thank you." The girl replied kindly. "How did I get here?" She asked softly, looking at the woman._

_"A young man brought you here yesterday. You've been sleeping for quite a while."_

_"A...young man?" Maria questioned._

_"Mhm. He's been coming in and checking up on you frequently. He even treated your wound, Ms. Exorcist. He's the one you should be thanking, not me." Was all she said in response. Grey eyes went wide._

_"How did you know?" She asked. The woman softly smiled._

_"I saw your badge when you first arrived. A lifestyle like that doesn't suit you miss. Please don't lose your life to them." With that, the old woman left. Maria bit her lip, before deciding to get some more rest. She laid down, making sure to be careful of her injury. Her eyes fell closed, and she began to drift off. The process was adjourned, however, when she felt someone gently smooth down her hair. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up, facing the person. The stranger immediately jumped back, hands up in surrender._

_"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you...!" The familiar demon exclaimed. Maria narrowed her eyes, distrust brightly shining as she stared at him._

_"Mana..." She practically hissed his name, as if it were venom. The demon frowned._

_"Sorry...I know you don't like me very much, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Now that I know you are, I'll be taking my leave..." Mana said softly, straightening up and moving to exit back through the window. Maria let him go._

_Mana didn't stop visiting her after that. He always kept his distance from her though. Maria didn't mind, not wanting to be close to the thing that killed her parents. They were quiet most days, never once speaking. However, as time went on, unwillingly, Maria began to make conversation with Mana, slightly curious about his past. The demon answered every question with an innocent eagerness, happy to be talking to the girl._

_Before either of them knew it, they fell in love. It was surprising and caught them both off guard. But the two knew to never act on it. The relationship between a human and a supernatural was forbidden. But when Maria was on a solo mission and saw Mana in danger, she didn't hesitate to save him. Everything fell into place from there._

_When Maria had Allen, and she was sitting in the living room of her home with Mana's arm wrapped around her, she couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if she hadn't saved Mana. Would she still be holding her son in her arms? Would she still be an exorcist for the Order? She shook her head, leaning against Mana. The male kissed her head happily, the family content in their small home. Allen gurgled as he clapped and giggled. Maria looked down at the baby boy with love and adoration in her eyes. She didn't regret any of the choices she made._

"She knew it would happen eventually. She knew one of the vampires she was sent to kill would come for her eventually. So, she took the time to leave and spend what time she had left when she had the chance." Komui said sadly. Kanda could see how the boy had wanted to cry. He walked over to him, pulling him to his chest in a soothing hug. Allen clung to him, holding onto his shirt. "I'm sorry Allen, this is all probably very hard to process right now." The chief apologized. Allen shook his head.

"No...it's okay. I'm glad I got to learn about mom and dad...but, what do I do now that we know I'm not entirely human?" The boy questioned. Komui looked at everyone in the room, pushing his glasses up on his face before speaking.

"Well, it's only natural that we take you in, Allen."

  _ **Originally posted October 28th**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What do you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	21. Chapter 20

He smirked as he stared at the rain clouds as they grew closer. The clouds were a dark grey, looking heavy with rain. There was a knock at his door. He raised an eyebrow as he turned his chair around to glance at the door. "Come in." He spoke, placing his arms on his desk, chin resting on his hands. The door opened to reveal a man with slicked-back hair and a suit. The man had dark skin and golden eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, sir." His voice was velvet-like as he spoke. His golden eyes flickered in amusement.

"What is it you want, Tyki? I thought we agreed to keep things as discreet as possible." The man replied, frowning. Tyki merely chuckled in response.

"We are. But I think it's about time to make a move, isn't it?" He inquired, a slight smirk on his face as he thought of his orders. The man sitting before him nodded in response, his smirk widening as he nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is. You remember what to do, right?" He answered. Tyki nodded.

"Of course." The male walked to the door after that. He stopped in the doorway though. "For your sake, I hope you show results soon. The Earl doesn't like to be kept waiting." His tone of voice was chilling as he left the room, chuckling darkly.

"Heh, I'll show results. I'll take care of those nuisances."

Allen stared out the foggy window, watching the rain. His eye eventually returned to normal, no longer a mix of different colors. Countless thoughts ran through his head, the most common one involving the newfound truth of his origins. No matter how many times he told himself, he couldn't believe he was actually half demon. He didn't know how to feel about the fact, or how to handle it. What had his mother thought when she was alive? Or what about in her last moments, what had she thought then? He held his hand in his hands as he grew frustrated. He wished he knew the answers dammit!

"Headache?" A sudden voice asked. Allen turned towards the new person and was met with cobalt eyes. Allen looked at him.

"Kanda..." He mumbled quietly. The vampire scoffed, sitting beside him.

"Che, who else would it be?" Kanda replied. Allen gave a weak laugh, leaning against his arm. "Oi."

"Calm down, Bakanda, I'm just using you as my pillow. I'll get off of you in a few minutes." The boy murmured. Kanda scoffed again, crossing his arms weirdly. As much as he complained, he didn't mind Allen there. He looked down at the boy. He looked worn out from everything. As if his eye wasn't enough, now he has to deal with learning a new side of himself? How cruel could fate be? "Kanda?" Allen asked, looking up at the male.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got.

"How did you deal with it? Becoming a vampire, I mean..." Kanda looked at the boy, sighing. "Y-You don't have to answer! Sorry..." Allen murmured, catching his mistake. He knew Kanda was still sore about that topic. He heard the male sigh again.

"I didn't. I tried to ignore it. I hated the thought of being the same monster that killed my parents, and pushed everything away." Kanda mumbled, his eyes exposing the true sadness he held within his heart. "I wouldn't come out of my room for a while. Sister complex would have to force me eat. Lenalee and that idiot rabbit wouldn't stop nagging me either." Allen looked up at him, surprised that the male was actually talking about it. "But you're a different story, Moyashi. You may not have been given a choice, but that doesn't mean you have to accept everything right now. So don't force yourself, idiot." Kanda stated, flicking the boy's forehead gently.

Allen stared at him in shock, before nodding in agreement. "You're right....thanks, Kanda." He replied, smiling slightly as he continued to lay his head on Kanda's arm. The vampire grunted in response, wrapping his arm around Allen. The boy smiled in response, enjoying the warmth and comfort. His silver eyes drifted back to the rain outside. "It sure is coming down, huh?" He commented. Kanda hummed in agreement.

"Che, knowing that damn Komui he'll probably make us stay here for the night if we wait to leave any longer." He grumbled, clearly not wanting to be around the eccentric chief any longer. Allen laughed, before pushing himself up and extending his hand to Kanda. The vampire looked up at him, surprised. How was it that even in such crappy situations, Allen was able to shine so radiantly? He was about to take Allen's hand when he stopped. Kanda watched as the light that was once his Moyashi began to grow dark. Black tar began to pour over the boy, sticking to his face and shoulders. His eyes widened as Allen looked at him, emotionlessly.

"-nda! Bakanda!" He blinked, and everything was gone. Kanda looked around in confusion.

 _'What the hell was that?'_ He ignored it for the time being and accepted Allen's hand.

"Are you alright? You spaced out on me for a few seconds..." Allen trailed off, looking slightly worried. Kanda numbly nodded, and the two walked out of the room Komui let Allen go to after the examination. They entered the chief's office, finding Lenalee listening to a conversation between Komui and Lavi.

"Oi, we're leaving," Kanda stated, leaving no room for argument. Lena and Lavi looked over at him, nodding in agreement. Komui looked up at Allen.

"Be careful on your way home then! And Allen, let me know what you decide to do." The man said kindly. Allen nodded in response.

"Okay. Thank you, Komui."

Kanda sighed as he walked home, hands shoved in his pocket. The two idiots had taken charge of getting the bean home, so he decided to head back alone. He couldn't stop thinking about that vision of Allen back at headquarters. Just what was that? None of it made sense! He growled as he walked, deciding it'd best if he tried to forget about it for now. Maybe he'd subjugate himself to telling the rabbit the next day and learning what he thought about it. Kanda, -unfortunately- finding it the only option, allowed himself to drop the thought temporarily. It wouldn't be good if he lost sleep over it.

He couldn't help wondering about it though. What did it mean? Was it telling him that something was going to happen to Allen? Was the Moyashi in danger? "It's nice to see you again, Kanda~." A high pitched voice cooed. The male quickly looked up at the source.

"Road." He hissed, glaring daggers at her. Next to the girl was Tyki. "What the hell do you two want? Out on another stroll?" He growled, keeping his guard up. Tyki chuckled.

"Not this time, unfortunately. We're here on a mission. Involving you." Was all the Noah said before Kanda was shoved on the ground, feeling weight on top of him. Kanda struggled to get out of their grip, growling.

"Get the hell off me dammit!" He cursed.

"If we do that, then you could escape! We don't want that, now do we, Kanda?" Road giggled, looking down on him. Kanda quickly figured out that he was being held by akuma. They were toys manufactured by the Earl. They were used to help capture rogue supernaturals, but their purpose was changed when the Noah family split from the Order. Kanda continued to struggle, growling and snarling in anger. His head was slammed onto the ground in order to hold it still. Road and Tyki approached him, the girl grinning maliciously. "Don't worry Kanda, this won't hurt a bit!~ You'll feel much better soon!~" The girl sang, pressing her fingers to the male's head.

She chanted a few words, and Kanda felt something within him snap. He didn't see anything else but darkness after.

_**Originally posted on October 29th** _


	22. Chapter 21

Road giggled as she watched the vampire fall limp. The akuma released their hold on him, bowing as they disappeared. She smiled as she bent down to the male, arms resting on her knees. "Kandaaaa~." She sang. "It's time to wake up now." She watched as Kanda slowly got up, his eyes shining red. Road's smile morphed into a twisted grin as she looked up at him. "Good morning~. How do you feel? Powerful?" The girl giggled. Kanda looked at her, crimson eyes looking bored.

"Che, it's nice to have my full abilities back." He replied, standing up fully and stretching. "However..." Kanda's eyes narrowed. "There's a reason why you've broken the Order's seal. What is it?" He questioned, glaring at Road and Tyki in suspicion. Tyki chuckled in response.

"You're sharp, kitchen knife." Kanda raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "We need you to do us a favor." Tyki started.

"And what's that?" Kanda questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well, there's a certain half-demon we need you to take care of. He just doesn't seem to understand our warning." Road sighed, shrugging. "And what better way to do that than have his beloved Kanda do it for us?" She began. "Just imagine it! Little Allen-chan will be unaware of what'll happen to him as he's with you! And then when he's least expecting it, he's attacked by the very person he loves dearly! He dies in Kanda's arms, feeling nothing but betrayal!" She giggled, grinning. Tyki sighed, before looking at the vampire.

"Well, what do you say, pretty boy?" He questioned. Kanda smirked.

"Che, do you even need to ask?"

Lenalee walked next to Lavi with a small smile as the two walked home. They had just brought Allen back and were heading to their place. "Man, life's been crazy ever since we met Allen-chan, yeah?" The male stated, arms behind his head. Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"It has." She replied, hands clasped behind her as she walked next to Lavi. The male looked over at her, noticing there was something Lenalee had wanted to say.

"What's up Lenalady? Something on your mind?" Lavi inquired, no longer walking. Lenalee stopped as well, turning to look at him. She looked nervous.

"It's just....I'm glad that Allen isn't fully human. I knew we'd have to go our separate ways eventually, but now we don't have to because Allen is one of us." Lenalee said softly. "Isn't that selfish of me...? Our friend's life just got flipped around, and I'm simply glad we don't have to separate from him...." Lenalee mumbled, making Lavi frown. He walked over to the girl, gently patting her head.

"Hey, you aren't the only one who feels like that, Lena. I feel that way too, and I bet even Yuu-chan does! Cheer up, kay?" He said comfortingly. Lenalee looked at him, giving a small nod.

"Yeah...thanks, Lavi." She replied. With that, the two continued walking home again. When they got back, the two noticed that Kanda wasn't in the main room. They began to walk around, looking for the grumpy vampire. "Kanda?!" Lenalee called.

"We're home!~" Lavi sang, going to the male's room. He grinned when he found Kanda in his room. The vampire looked up from the book he had been reading to glare at the energetic rabbit.

"Che, shut up. You're annoying usagi." Kanda growled. Lavi laughed in response.

"We're happy to be back too, Yuu!" He replied. All he felt was the rush of air as his neck was grabbed and he was roughly shoved against the wall. He was met with cold crimson eyes as Kanda glared at him.

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed, stepping forward as she gasped. Lavi's eye was wide in surprise.

"Don't call me that you dumbass rabbit!" Kanda snarled, startling the male. Lavi nodded quickly, for some reason feeling panicked. Kanda seemed off. Had something happened to him? The vampire released his grasp on Lavi, pulling back and allowing the male some room. Lenalee dashed towards Lavi, worry written all her face.

"Lavi! Are you alright?" She questioned, holding his shoulders. The male nodded in response. Lenalee then looked over at Kanda, a frown on her face. "Kanda! You shouldn't have done that! Lavi didn't do anything wrong!" She exclaimed disapprovingly. Kanda scoffed in response.

"He shouldn't have pissed me off then." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm going for a walk. Don't pester me." Was all he said before leaving. Lenalee and Lavi shared a look, before watching Kanda leave.

"What was that...? I know he gets annoyed when you call him that, but that was over the top, even for Kanda." Lenalee murmured, frowning. Lavi shrugged.

"Did you see his eyes? They weren't their normal dark blue or whatever. They were crimson red!" Lavi exclaimed, staring at his friend. The girl nodded in agreement.

"I can't help but have a bad feeling about all of this...." She said softly, her violet eyes casting a glance over at the small dents made in the wall. Lavi frowned.

"You aren't the only one...."

Allen sighed as he scribbled some notes on a piece of paper. He'd been working on the piece for weeks now, but he had yet to complete it. It was probably due to everything that had been happening recently. His thoughts drifted back to his parents. He still couldn't believe his father was a demon! But what did that make Neah? Could his uncle's human genes be more dominant than the demon genes? Or was he not related to his father at all? No, that couldn't be possible. The two looked very similar. Allen passed that thought aside. The only possible explanation was Neah's human genes overpowered the demon genes.

If that was the case, Allen wondered if his uncle even knew about the supernatural world. Shaking his head, he decided to put those thoughts aside for now, and focus on his music. Tim quietly meowed, purring as he nuzzled his head against his owner. Allen smiled at this, and softly pet the cat. He stared out the window for a few moments, watching the sunrise. He yawned, still feeling drained by what happened the day before. Neah suddenly poked his head through the doorway in his room, looking at the boy in confusion. "Hey, aren't you going to work today?" He questioned.

"Huh...? Uh...yeah, I am. Why?" Allen questioned, looking over at his uncle in question. Neah then checked his phone.

"I think you're late, Allen." He replied. Allen looked at the time himself and he yelped in surprise.

"I'm late!" He shouted, suddenly scrambling around for his things for work. Neah chuckled as he watched his nephew panic.

"I'll give you lift to work, kay?" Neah said. Allen looked over at him, grateful for his offer.

"You're a life saver uncle Neah!" He exclaimed. The older male chuckled in response. With that, the two headed to the car and got in.

"Oh, Allen, I've been meaning to ask you, how are things with that Kanda fellow?" Neah asked, glancing over at the boy as he drove. Allen looked at him, surprised by the question. He then shyly smiled, looking out the window.

"Things are fine." He answered softly, his cheeks slightly red. Neah chuckled. The rest of the ride was quiet.

The first thing Allen noticed when he got to work was that there fewer people than normal at the coffee shop, and only Lenalee, Lavi and Link were there. Allen raised an eyebrow, looking around for a familiar vampire. "Sorry, I'm late!" He stated, walking over to the three. "Where's Kanda?" He questioned. Link looked over at the boy, sighing.

"He's not here today." He stated, frowning.

"He said he was going to take a walk last night, but he never came back," Lenalee explained, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! But what was weird was he slammed me into the wall and his eyes were all red!" Lavi exclaimed, flailing his arms as he did so. Allen frowned, confused.

"That doesn't sound like him..." He murmured.

"I know!" Lavi exclaimed once more. Allen hummed in thought, before looking at them.

"If I see him I'll try talking to him about it. He might've been irritated before Lavi was an idiot." He said, sighing.

"Yeah, something most likely got him made before I was an idiot!" Lavi agreed. He then gasped. "Hey! Allen-chan that wasn't very nice!" He pouted. Lenalee giggled as Allen laughed.

"Sorry, Lavi. Anyways, time to get to work, right?"

"Hey, Allen! I'm going to the store to grab something real quick! I should be back in a few minutes!" Neah shouted. Allen yawned before replying.

"Okay..!" He nearly fell asleep on his desk. Work had been crazy earlier that day. The morning had been light, but as it got closer to the afternoon, more and more people began to show up. What made it a bit more difficult was handling the orders by himself, since Kanda hadn't shown up at all. Sighing, Allen sat up. "Where could that idiot be...?" He wondered aloud, feeling worried the vampire. "He better not be getting into any fights again." Allen sighed once more, standing from his seat. He heard the door open, making him pause. "Uncle Neah?" The male called, raising an eyebrow. He didn't get a response. Shrugging, Allen turned his attention back to his cat.

"I must've been hearing things." He chuckled, petting the cat's head softly. His body went stiff when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He immediately relaxed, however, when he smelled the familiar scent of lotus. "Kanda, you scared me there for a second." Allen chuckled, smiling. The older male scoffed.

"Che, who did you think it was?" Was his response. Allen shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe a burglar? Or a serial killer?" He answered, turning around to face the male. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"You're imagination is just as bad as the usagi's." He grumbled. Allen laughed, resting against him.

"Say, where were you today? Lenalee and Lavi told me you were acting pretty weird last night..." Allen murmured softly. Kanda sighed quietly.

"You worry too much, Moyashi." He replied. Allen frowned, looking up at Kanda.

"Because you don't worry enough, Bakanda." Allen shot back, sighing. Kanda simply tightened his hold on the boy.

"I'm a vampire baka. I don't die easily." Was his response. Allen rolled his eyes.

"I know that. But I still worry." He grumbled. "And ouch! Will you stop squeezing me?! That hurts!" Allen exclaimed, clutching Kanda's arms. The vampire smirked.

"Is it now?" He taunted, tightening his hold again. Allen yelped in pain.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" He exclaimed again. "Bakanda, what are you-?!" He stopped when he saw the elder's eyes were no longer cobalt. Sending danger, Allen used Kanda's forearms to push himself away from the male. The amount of force caused him to fall back. "What the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed. Kanda loomed over him, smirking darkly.

"I'm getting rid of you, Moyashi."

_**Originally posted October 30th** _


	23. Chapter 22

Allen's eyes were wide with panic. What the hell happened to Kanda?! And what did he mean by 'getting rid of him'?! Allen scooted further away from the vampire as he neared him, fear rising in his chest. "Come on Moyashi. Just accept your fate already." Kanda taunted, looking down at Allen.

"K-Kanda...what's gotten into you...?" Allen questioned, frowning. Kanda looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Che, what an annoying question. I was given my full power back. In return, I need to get rid of you. Now, be a good beansprout and just hold still." The younger male shook his head quickly, standing up and pushing past Kanda. He wasn't sure where he was going, he was simply following wherever his feet took him.

_'It's not safe to stay there with Kanda! Somethings wrong with him, and I'll probably die if I don't run for now!'_

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance when the sprout ran off. "He wants a chase? Fine, I'll give him one." He mumbled, quickly exiting the apartment. He made sure to keep Allen in his sights. He decided to play with his new toy for a bit.

Allen quickly ran through streets, panting. He reached into his pocket, looking for his phone. Where was it?! Did he leave it?! Where?! "Dammit!" Allen cursed, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He continued to rummage through his pockets as he ran, his hands shaking violently. He was so confused! What made Kanda suddenly change?! He eventually figured out that his phone was in his back pocket. Quickly, he called Lenalee. "Come on, pick up!" He exclaimed, checking behind him once in a while for Kanda. He yelped when he saw that the male was still chasing him.

"Allen?" The girl questioned.

"Lenalee! I need help!" He exclaimed, his voice alone giving away his panic and terror.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee questioned once more, seeming to catch the boy's fear.

"I-It's Kanda! He's not himself! H-He's trying to ki-kill me!" Allen cried, nearly tripping as he ran.

"WHAT?!" The fairy shouted. "Lavi and I will be right there, don't worry!" She exclaimed, hanging up. Allen tried to put his phone back into his pocket. However, because of how shaky his hands were, the phone fell to the ground, cracking the screen. Allen glanced at it, before continuing to run.

"Just stop running Moyashi! You won't get away from me!" Kanda exclaimed, anger in his voice. Allen tried to ignore him, running still.

Lenalee and Lavi, on the other hand, were searching all over for the boy. They were able to figure out his last location, and were using that to find him. "I'm worried, Lavi." The girl stated, looking for her friends. "You should've heard him...he sounded so scared." Lavi frowned.

"This has to do with Road and Tyki. There's no way Kanda would want to kill Allen for no reason!" He exclaimed as they ran. Their eyes darted around, looking for the two. "Lenalee, over there!" The werewolf exclaimed. The girl spotted Kanda and Allen. Not good. The younger male looked out of breath. Lenalee and Lavi shared a look, nodding. The girl flew towards Kanda, kicking him.

"I'm sorry about this, Kanda." She apologized. Meanwhile, Lavi went over to Allen.

"Allen-chan! Are you alright?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Allen looked at him, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I think so...." He answered. "I just want to know what the bloody hell is going on!" He shouted. Lavi looked at him, before looking over to Lena and Kanda. The two had somehow managed to start a fight. If Lavi didn't back her up soon, Allen wouldn't have a chance to get away.

"We'll have to explain later. Right now, you need to get as far away from Kanda as possible! Lenalee and I will give you a head start." Was all the werewolf said before rushing to help Lenalee. Allen watched as he ran, before nodding and started running again. Would things work out okay? Allen clenched his fists as he ran, angered. He felt so powerless, having to have his friends step in and save him! Shaking his head, Allen tried to focus on running away.

Before he knew it, he had found himself in a forest clearing. There weren't many trees around the area, only a few stumps. Allen allowed himself to rest a bit, trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to relax, silver eyes closed.

Kanda scoffed he deflected the idiots' attacks. Lenalee fell into Lavi, sending both crashing to the ground. "Tch. Even chasing after the Moyahsi was more entertaining than this." He grumbled, looking at the pathetic supernaturals with boredom. He then walked off, trying to catch onto Allen's scent. Once he did, he smirked. "You can't hide forever, Mo-ya-shi~." He taunted, beginning to walk in the direction of the boy. When he reached him, he smirked. Allen seemed to be trying to catch his breath.

Allen tensed when he felt someone near him. He quickly turned around, his eye turning red and black. He immediately saw Kanda and the blue aura around him. However, there seemed to be some purple mixed into the color. "What?" He mumbled, eyes wide. Allen began backing away, not wanting to be close to Kanda. Kanda chuckled, finding it amusing.

"Are you done running now, Moyashi?" He asked, smirking. Allen bit his lip.

"Don't call me that...not when you're like this..." Allen whispered.

"What was that?" Allen looked up at Kanda, no signs of fear on his face.

"That name...as annoying as it is...I've grown fond of it. But I hate it when you say it like that. Like you're looking down on me! My Kanda isn't like that!" Allen exclaimed, surprising the vampire. Kanda was quiet before he began to chuckle.

"You think that's enough to change my mind?" He questioned, stepping towards Allen. The younger took a few steps back, breaking out into another run. Kanda sighed in annoyance, chasing after him once again. Allen yelped when he tripped over one of the stumps, falling on his back. Kanda watched as he fell, now looking down at him. "Are you finally done running now? As fun as it was, I'm getting tired of this wild goose chase." He mumbled. Allen frowned. He was silent, not looking at Kanda. The vampire chuckled. "Not fighting anymore, are we?"

"There's no point, is there...?" Allen mumbled. "No matter how much I run, you're still going to kill me, right?" He questioned. "Besides...it looks I broke my promise to you...sorry." He whispered. Kanda nodded in response.

"Well, before I end this, any last words, beansprout?" He questioned, leaning down towards Allen's neck. The younger nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"I never got to prove my point to you...but you aren't a monster Yuu, no matter how much you think that. You're very human to me." Although hesitant, the vampire's fangs began to pinch his skin. "And..." the tears rolled down his cheeks. The fangs were in his neck now, blood beginning to drain. "I'm glad it's you that's killing me, not someone else...Kanda...I love you..." Allen gave him a sweet smile, causing the vampire to stop completely. He pulled away from the boy's neck, staring at his face. The crimson in his eyes began to fade away, leaving behind a soft, cobalt blue.

"M-Moyashi...?" Kanda questioned, continuing to stare at the boy. Blood dripped from his chin. Allen looked back at him, his tears falling more.

"Yuu...?" He murmured in response, staring into the cobalt eyes he loved. The vampire numbly nodded, gently pulling the boy close to him.

"What the hell happened?!" Kanda exclaimed, staring at the bite mark on Allen's neck. Allen just shook his head, tightly hugging the male.

"It's okay...it doesn't matter...you're you again..." Allen whimpered, burying his head into Kanda's chest as he began to sob. He felt so relieved. Kanda was okay. His Kanda was back. The older male was confused and more worried about the bleeding wound.

"Doesn't matter my ass Moyashi! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed before realization struck him. "I bit you...didn't I...?" Kanda mumbled, eyes wide. He looked down at the still sobbing boy, holding him closer. "Dammit...!" He cursed, guilt hitting him full force. Kanda watched as the wound began to heal, however, making him confused. _'Could it be...because of his demon abilities...?'_ He thought. Deciding to ignore it, for now, he buried his head in Allen's crown of white, taking in the boy's scent.

"Yuu...I love you..." Allen mumbled, still feeling relieved that his Kanda was back.

"Che...I....love you too, Allen..." Kanda murmured back, his eyes closed as he sighed. "You're so stupid...baka Moyashi." Allen weakly laughed, resting on the male.

"Baka Yuu." He replied. "I-I mean Bakanda...!" Allen exclaimed, catching his mistake. Kanda shook his head.

"No...Yuu is fine." He replied, making Allen smile.

"Okay then...Yuu. Let's get back now, okay?"

_**Originally posted October 30th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh, so I kinda hate this chapter? I dunno, it might just be because I'm half awake but whatever. Lemme know what you guys thought of it, and I'll see you all in the last chapter! Yes, you read that correctly. The last chapter. Bai!


	24. Epilogue

Together, Allen and Kanda walked back, the younger male worried for Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda was as well, but he didn't show it. When the two found them, Allen rushed towards them, thankfully waking them up from their unconscious state. "Lenalee, Lavi!" He exclaimed, hugging the two when they were close enough. His friends quickly returned the hug, glad to see the younger was safe.

"Allen, thank goodness you're alright!" Lenalee exclaimed. Allen nodded in response. Lavi grinned.

"I knew you'd be okay in the end lil' buddy!" The werewolf exclaimed, relieved to see that Allen was alright. The boy nervously chuckled.

"I'm not sure how, but things turned out alright." He replied softly. The three pulled out of their hug, and Allen helped the two stand. It looked like Kanda didn't hold back. They walked over to the vampire, and Kanda felt somewhat awkward standing there. Lenalee looked up at him, pouting, before she threw her arms around him, crying about how she was relieved he was okay. Allen and Lavi chuckled as the male tried to figure out how to deal with the crying girl. "Come on, guys. Let's head back." Allen said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

On the way home, Allen and Kanda were quiet. Neither knew what to say. Kanda still felt guilty about nearing killing his precious Moyashi. He wondered if Allen would leave him after that. He wondered if the boy would tell them all to leave and never come back. He frowned. Allen wouldn't do that, would he? As Kanda was fighting with his doubt, Allen had realized that after what happened, he didn't want to leave Kanda for the night. He wanted to stay with him. He was suddenly nervous. Would Kanda push him away? Would he be annoyed? It wasn't until they reached Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda's home, did Allen speak. "Yuu...?" He asked quietly, holding onto his hand nervously. Kanda looked over at him.

"What is it, Moyashi?" He replied, looking at the boy. Lenalee and Lavi watched the two from inside the home since they were already inside.

"I.....can I...." Allen tried, his face going red. He shook his head. "I-I want to st-stay with you...!" The boy exclaimed, shocking Kanda. Stay with him...? Even after what happened?

"You...want to stay...even after what I did to you...?" He mumbled, frowning. Allen nodded in response, going over to Kanda and hugging him timidly. Lenalee tugged on Lavi's sleeve, signaling that they should leave and give the two some space. Lavi agreed.

"That wasn't you. It wasn't your fault." Allen reasoned, his voice soft. Kanda's gaze softened as he looked down at his bean, hugging him back.

"Che, fine, Moyashi." Kanda eventually agreed, sighing. Allen smiled happily. With that, they went inside.

Everything turned out to be fine in the end. The four were able to figure out that Road and Tyki had most likely charmed Kanda, and Allen broke it. The only question was how he did it. The other thing was the Order's seal. It was something they had their CROW's do in order to decrease the amount of risk of supernaturals using their full power. The seals they put on would cut off some the power, making sure they couldn't use it. However, the charm Road put on Kanda broke that seal, and it was another part of the reason why he became like that.

Allen, on the other hand, eventually decided to join the Black Order. He knew there was more to learn about his own abilities, and he wanted to find a way to help people. "Allen...are you sure about this? Once you agree, there will be no turning back." Komui questioned, looking at the male. Allen nodded, a determined look shining in his eyes.

"Yes." He replied. Komui nodded, a soft smile on his face.

"Well then, welcome to the Black Order, Allen. We're glad to have you." Allen smiled.

"It seems Kanda has failed..." Road sighed, looking at Tyki. The male frowned.

"I wasn't expecting the boy to break your charm like that Road. They normally can't be broken." He commented, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you made it weaker intentionally?" He suggested. The girl giggled.

"It wouldn't have been much fun if our little Allen was killed off now, would it?" She replied, looking at him.

"Ah, that's right. There is still the prophecy to worry about, right?" Tyki questioned, making Road nod.

"On the third moon, a savior shall be born. He who will free us of darkness. When the shadow casts itself over the light, he will unite our sorrows, and bring forth the light." Road recited, her eyes glowing with amusement. Tyki nodded.

 

> "I wonder...just how this little game of the Earl's will end." He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this chapter concludes Truth of the Unknown! I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I'm sad to see it end, but never fear! For there is a sequel coming out! The sequel is called Unveiling the Truth, and I have no idea when it'll be out! XD I know it'll come out sometime this month, so be on the look out for that! Thank you guys for all of the support on this story, it's really motivated me to continue this series! I'll see you all in the sequel whenever it comes out, bai!~


	25. Please Read!

**Hey guys, just a small note, the sequel to the story is posted, [Unveiling the Truth] so go check it out, and read along with the ride of Allen's new journey!**

**That is probably the stupidest thing I've ever said XD**


End file.
